The Safest Place
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: When a hostage situation occurs at Seattle Grace, two doctors are brought together and lives are forever changed. Addex.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-Okay, so I know I have several fics that are in need of updating. However, as of late, I have been hit by sudden inspiration, and this fic came because of it. I haven't been going through 'writer's block' persay, but lately I feel that I could have/should have done better with some of the stuff that I had planned (but haven't) put out. So, I'll bring you up to speed...**

**Like I said, this is an Addex fic. It'll be a little dramatic and all, but basically, they've been "non-dating" (or friends w/benefits) for about three months on and off, but haven't told anyone in the hospital about it. Izzie suspects, but doesn't know. In this story, Meredith and Derek are together, but will not be the main focus. Mark exists, but will not play a dramatically huge role. Also, at this point, Alex is Addison's intern (so he's still under control of the gynie queen), but he no longer complains.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own this stuff. Shonda and the folks at ABC do.**

* * *

Addison walked out of the operating room, pulling her mask off. Sighing, she knew what she had to do. She hated things like this-breaking bad news to people. It was one of the few things that she didn't enjoy about her job. "Addison-"Alex Karev called from behind her.

Spinning around, she saw him walking out of the OR as well. "I told you...at the hospital, it's Doctor Montgomery."She said, in a tired voice.

"Sorry. Listen-lemme tell the parents...you're tired."

"Karev-"

"Hey, i'm tryin' to do you a favor. Just thought I could take this one off of your hands."Alex replied, seeing how clearly upset she was.

Nodding, Addison understood. "I know. And I appreciate it. However, as Mrs.Warden's doctor, it's my job to inform her. You earned a break."

* * *

Addison made her way to Julia Warden's room, only to see her and her husband greet her with hopeful faces.

"Doctor Montgomery..."Julia said. "Where's my baby? Where's little Jonathan?"

"Julia, I'm sorry."

Looking up at her husband, Julia instantly burst into tears. "What?...No...No, he-he can't be gone. No...Jason, Jason tell me-"

"Like I said...there were complications. The baby-"

"Jonathan."Julia insisted.

"Jonathan-"Addison said, correcting herself. "his heart was unable to pump enough blood through his body, he barely had enough energy to survive on his own. Due to the fact that he was born prematurely, there wans't much that we could do without risking his life even further. We did what we could Mrs.Warden, but Jonathan's heart stopped beating shortly after we began the surgery."Addison said, feeling herself grow weaker.

Julia Warden crumbled against her husband, silently sobbing. "This isn't fair...it's just not fair..."

Knowing that they needed a moment, Addison left the room. Rushing down the hallway, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not okay."Alex said, studying her eyes.

She shook her head. "No, you're right. Things like this happen all the time, though. You think I'd be used to it by now."

"But you're not. Nothin's wrong with that."Alex insisted. "Why don't you go grab a cup of...JuJu...coffee...whatever. I'll take care of the rest of everything."

"Karev, you really don't have to-"

"No...I don't have to. But I want to. You trust me, right?"

Looking into Alex's eyes, she felt relieved to know that there was someone there, willing to take on the job. "Would you? And thanks, Karev...I'll be back."

Alex stood in the hallway finding himself being able to do nothing else but watch her walk away.

* * *

Addison wearily made her way to the cafeteria with nothing but the case on her mind. Her feet felt heavy, as did her eyes. She knew that something like losing a patient-a baby at that would always be hard, but she was feeling unusually tired. She felt sick and she had no idea why. Deciding to grab an orange juice instead, she lazily sat down at a table.

It wasn't long before someone approached her. "Are you okay?"Meredith asked, sitting down. The two weren't entirely friends or anything of that nature, but over the past months, they had been able to forge a civil relationship. Meredith had come down for a late lunch, but when she saw Addison, she had a feeling that she should stay.

"A baby died today...because of me."Addison said, her head in her hands.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"No. It wasn't my fault. But I know that the parents think it is. So Grey, how's your...day?"

Meredith offered a smile, shrugging. "I've had worse. Here-"She said, pushing an unwrapped sandwich her way. "I was planning on saving it for later, but you look like you could use something to eat."

Smiling, Addison nodded. "I haven't had anything to eat all day. Thank You, Doctor Grey."

Meredith's pager went off, and she stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you around."

* * *

A week had passed, and things slowly began to return to normal. Mrs.Warden had left the hospital, and with her, the thoughts of losing the baby. Addison was standing at the nurses' station when Alex approached her. "Hey...I just put in the labs for the patient in 2023. Looks like it'll take a while, the lab's backed up."

"Figures."Addison muttered, staring down at the paper before her.

"What's that?"Alex asked, pointing to the paper she had.

"Release forms for Ms.Cramer...the woman with the twins from a two days ago."Addison said, dabbling with her pen.

"Well, if you don't think she's ready to go home, don't release her."

"It's not that. It's-"

"Excuse me...Doctor Montgomery..."A voice came from behind them.

Addison turned around to see a nervous looking Mr.Warden. "Mr.Warden...is there something I can help you with?"

"It's my wife. She...she hasn't been the same. She never says anything. She just-"He stopped, his eyes misting over. "Lies in bed saying how horrible her life is ever since she lost the baby."

Exchanging a puzzled look with Alex, she decided to answer him. "I'm sorry, sir. If you need to schedule a psych. consult, I can point you in the right direction."

"No."Mr.Warden said, pulling out a gun. His hands shakily moved towards Addison. "A psychologist can't help my wife. What _would_ help her would be if she could have Jonathan back...but he's gone so-"

Alex moved foward. "Dude, the baby's gone. I get the fact that she's upset. But pulling a gun on Addis...on Doctor Montgomery won't help anything."

"We have bills now...stacked up. Because Julia came in here to have her baby. But instead, her baby _died._ And yet, we still...have...the bills."

"Okay. Just calm down. We'll talk about this."Addison insisted, seeing that people were beginning to watch. Suddenly, she felt sick, her world spinning and, to her surprise, she felt Alex's arm wrap around her. "I'm fine. I just need to sit down. I need to...help Mr.Warden." After that, everything went black.


	2. Dizzy

**Author's Note- Glad to know people like my story, it means a lot to know that people are reading. In any case, I'm sorry if the story seems too dramatic or anything, but with TV, sometimes things _are_ done dramatically and all, so...we'll see. Anyway, I'm not sure as to how long this'll be, but I've been on a bit of an updating spree (literally...including this, I updated three fics the other day alone). And it's getting ready to rain, so I'm stuck inside...go me! Haha, anyway, on with the fic-read and review, please!**

**Disclaimer-Yeah, I don't own it. I created the Mr.Warden guy, yes...he's mine. But everyone else? They're all Shonda...so please don't sue.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alex wasn't sure what had happened. One minute they were discussing the possibiity of releasing a patient and then the next Addison had blanked out on the floor. It seemed like a nightmare. He saw Mr.Warden studying him, his gun pulled. Everyone in the area had either ducked or ran for cover.

"What's happening? Why is she not waking up?"Mr.Warden asked.

"She'll be fine. Just calm down, Mr.Warden."Alex pleaded, trying to not convey the fact that inwardly he was scared.

"Calm down. No, No..see, I can't do that. Step away from her."Mr.Warden ordered.

Alex looked back, puzzled. "Excuse me, what?"

Nodding his head, Mr.Warden jerked it to the side. "You heard me. Step away from Doctor Montgomery."

Chief Webber had arrived on the floor just seconds before. Looking at Alex, he nodded, telling him that it was okay.

"We can't just leave her here."Alex insisted.

Addison stirred, opening her eyes. "What happened?"She said, as she was propped against the nurses' station.

"You fainted."Mr.Warden said.

"Fainted?"Addison said, looking over at Alex. It was then that everything came back to her. Mr.Warden. The Gun. Alex catching her as she fell. Attempting to stand, Addison sat back down on the floor. "I'm fine, really. I need to speak with you."She said, talking to Mr.Warden.

He nodded, looking over to see the Chief standing there. "Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Webber...the Chief of surgery. Please sir, before I speak with you, I ask that you put the gun down. We can work with-"

"What are you talking about? You can work with me?...That's what they all say."He gestured to Addison. "Will she be okay?"

"She needs a proper examintaion, but yes, she should be."Webber said, concerned.

"Okay then...page somebody. Get her help. You-"He said, looking at Alex. "Help her up."He said, walking to the nearby hallway. "Bring her in here."

"Why?"

"Just do it."Mr.Warden said, a sense of finality in his voice.

Not knowing what else he could do, Alex assissted Addison into the hospital exam room.

"I'll be fine. I just haven't eaten breakfast yet."Addison insisted. Sitting on the bed, she buried her head in her hands.

She didn't know how much time had passed. Seconds, Minutes, Hours. They all seemed to melt together as Mr.Warden stood by the door. She figured that by now, the hostage negotiator had arrived-atleast she hoped that he had. Alex was sitting on the floor against the wall, and a nurse had just left after conforming that Addison was fine, but had given her sugar water anyway, because Mr.Warden had said she didn't need food-that it would take too long. At the time, Mr.Warden was standing by the door, staring at her.

* * *

Outside on the floor, Chief Webber was speaking with the negotiator, discussing possible options. Everyone else had cleared the area, and had gone to warn others. The hospital hadn't completely frozen, but the floor, atleast around where Mr.Warden was holding Addison and Alex had. 

In the locker room, Meredith and Izzie sat against the lockers. "So what do we do?"Izzie asked.

"I don't know. Bailey said that we had to sit. So...we sit."

"Okay. But I'm worried. Alex and Addison are down there with some...crazy guy and-"

"They'll be fine."Meredith said, knowing that it wouldn't help.

Laughing, Izzie shook her head. "If Alex would have stayed with Mark, he wouldn't have been in that room right now."

"What does Sloan have to do with this?"Meredith asked.

"Okay, I know you don't really like him. I mean sure, he's _McSteamy_...and sure, he's not exactly the best person to study under. But-"

"Izzie. It's one of us in there. We can't worry about that 'what ifs'."She said, looking down at her shoes. She wondered where Derek was, wondered if he knew. She knew he'd be upset-despite the fact that he and Addison had divorced, Derek still remained civil..or atleast as civil as possible.

* * *

"Just get someone in there."Webber insisted. "We have two doctors in there with a man who's lost a child. The longer we leave them in there, the greater risk they have of being hurt."

"I understand that you're worried about your staff, sir."The negotiator said. "But you've got to trust me on this one. This guy is fragile in his emotional state, and if at any time he believes that he isn't in control of the situation, he could crack."

Richard Webber sighed, staring down at the linoleum floor. He wanted them safe-the intern and the neonatal specialist. To any other hospital, yes, they'd be _staff. _But to him-to him they were almost family.

"What does Mr.Warden want?"

"He wants his wife's hospital bill payed in full. It's his belief that Dr.Montgomery is the one who caused his baby's passing, and feels that not having to pay the bill will take away his pain."

The negotiator stared through the glass window, staring at the scene unfolding. So many times he'd dealt with situations-banks, schools, even another hospital. But he couldn't help but get the feeling that somehow this one would be different.

"Chief. I heard there was something happening...what's going on?"Derek said, walking towards him.

"Shepherd-"Webber said, stepping in his view. "You shouldn't even be down here."

"I got out of the O.R., I heard that there was some sort of scuffle. Figured there'd be injuries...I came to help."He said, shrugging.

* * *

"Please, can we just leave? I'll help your wife...I can help you in talks with the hospital to lower the payment, or come up with a payment plan. But sitting here won't help anything."Addison insisted.

"I'm sorry, Dr.Montgomery. I can't let you leave. Just like I can't let the silent one here leave...you leave an' I lose my leverage-"

"You let us leave, and you won't need leverage."Alex insisted.

"Shut up."Mr.Warden said, redirecting his gun. "Shut up...we sit here. Until-"

The phone interrupted them by ringing rather loudly. Addison exchanged a glance with Alex before looking at Mr.Warden.

He nodded. "You can answer."

Shaking, Addison reached for the phone reciever. "Hello?"

"Addison-"Richard Webber said, his voice laced with a certain amount of caution and worry. "I need you to hand the phone to Mr.Warden...it appears we may have a deal for him."

* * *

**That's it...for this chapter, anyway. I know Alex didn't talk much, but the next chapter will be a little different. Thank You So much for reading, now, reviews would be a very good Christmas Present. (Okay, that was lame,haha)...Anyway, hope you liked it-Not sure if I'll get another up before Christmas, though so...Merry Christmas!**


	3. Tearing At The Seams

**Author's Note: Okay, so how is everyone? I realize that this does need some angst, or something to prove that yes-it _is_ an Addex story. It just takes some time to get to that. Have you all seen the ad for the new episode? It would have been tomorrow, but unfortunately, it got pushed back. Oh-well, I guess..we only have a week to wait.**

**Anyway, I wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I'm gonna try and get this moving faster and pick up the pace. Sorry for the whole dramatic thing, it'll get better soon...I promise!**

**Read and review, please!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. the idea?..maybe. But the show-the couple?...All Shonda.**

**

* * *

**

It was like watching a train wreck. Or worse. Chief Webber felt helpless, knowing that there was a bad situation, and he couldn't handle it. He wanted to go in the room, shake the guy, and just convince him the everything would be worked out. But he couldn't. The hostage negotiator was still on the phone, trying to convince Mr.Warden to atleast put the gun down, if not out it away.

Mr.Warden refused, jaw clenched. He said that he wouldn't until the entire bill was cleared, or until the whole hospital had suffered. With every minute that had passed, Richard Webber became more and more anxious to get Addison and Alex away from him, wanting to keep them safe.

"Can't you just go in there?"He said, for the first time, speaking up.

"I already told you sir-things like this take time. Mr.Warden is.."The man said, covering the phone. "The guy's unstable, okay? There's no way he'd let me in there. I'm not on his side."

"Have our adjustor go and speak with him them. People in finances, something. This is a hospital. There should be patients in that room, not...not doctors who can't help themselves."

"Karev's capable."Derek sputtered, for the first time in nearly fifteen minutes finding teh ability to speak. "I've seen him fight...if anything, I think that's what you need to be afraid of. Addison's still weak, but she can fight back if she has to."

"Derek.."Webber muttered, turning towards him. "I know that you want to be here. I know that you want to insure the fact that they're both safe. However, I'm sure that you have patients to tend to...people that aren't locked in a hospital room. Now please, Doctor Shepherd. Go."

It hurt him to leave, to walk away without helping. In truth, he wanted to help. But he knew that the longer he stayed, the more fired up he would get, and that wouldn't help anything. Pressing the 'up' button for the elevator, Derek got in, taking the chance to escape everything.

* * *

Inside the room, Mr.Warden was growing anxious on the phone. "Look, I told you already...I can't leave. I can't let them leave. My wife...she lost a baby. Does that even mean anything to you?"

"Yes, it does sir. People die everyday..an' I feel bad for all of them. I'm sorry that your baby died, Mr.Warden. However, I have to remind you. Is that really worth the price of being sent to prison? You're holding two doctors captive causing a wing of the hospital to be practically shut down. That includes other babies, Mr.Warden. Do you think that your child would have wanted something like that?...That it would have wanted to be the reason for something like this?"

Mr.Warden glared at Addison, whom at that point had remained still on the bed, but had grown tired, and stretched out her leg. "No. You're right. But my wife-"

"I understand, sir. I understand your wife is going through a lot of pain. I know that it probably hurts you to see her crying like that. But how is this helping her? Wouldn't spending time with you be better for her?"The negotiator asked, feeling atleast a tiny bit of hope that he had hit a nerve. "Do you have any other children?"

"No!"Mr.Warden managed to holler. "No, I don't. Which is precisely why this one was so important...we had a name picked out...we had a nursery. We had all of these plans right down to christmas presents for the first christmas. But now...now it's-"He stopped, for a moment appearing to be weak. "Now it's gone. Doctor Montgomery here says it's not her fault. That-That the baby was too small to fight. When it was...when it was in my wife's stomach..it kicked up a storm. It would do these little running kick things..to make us laugh. How can something like that be weak?"

"Things happen sometimes, Jason."Addison said, referring to him by his first name.

"What's that supposed to mean...things happen?"Mr.Warden asked.

"I was there in the operating room..."Alex said, not being able to take it.

"What?"

Outside the room, Chief saw him stand, and couldn't help but hold his breath, praying there wouldn't be repercussions.

"I was there. In the operating room when Doctor Montgomery was operating...there were complications, okay? The heart wasn't strong enough to sustain much activity...all of the baby's functions were failing. It was a sick baby, Mr.Warden. Addison did all she could to save your kid. I get that you're scared-that you're worried...any parent would be. But we can't change what happened. We can't just...go back. You can't blame her for something that wasn't a medical decision...it wasn't her fault."Alex said, surprising even himself.

Addison looked over, trying to find her voice. "Alex-"

"No. This guy-he comes in here expecting to get his kid back. The negotiator comes in here tryin' to act all sentimental...talking isn't gonna save our asses, Addison. I'm sorry, but I'm not just gonna sit here pretending like it's something normal..the guy's got a gun pulled ready to kill one of us any minute...and I'm supposed to just accept that?"

Mr.Warden darted his eyes between Addison and Alex, suddenly forming the idea. "I get it. Stand up for yourselves...you got something to say?"He said, looking at Addison.

She shook her head. "No. Please, Jason...Mr.Warden-can you put the gun down? You're making everyone more nervous than necessary. I'm sure..."She said, rubbing her forehead. "That your paperwork is being handled as we speak. But these things can take a few hours..at the most a day or two depending on how much there is, an dthe amount of filed to go through. I'm sorry your wife lost the baby, Mr.Warden. I understand how she would feel after something like that but-"

"Understand how she would feel?"Mr.Warden said, suddenly slamming down the phone, thus dropping the connection with everyone outside of the room.

"No."He said. "To understand..you had to be her. To have Avery-"He said, for the first time uttering the name. "growing inside of you...to see the pictures, to hear the heartbeat...to make all of the plans, only to lose them because some lousy doctor couldn't do her job!

"I did my job. I did what I was supposed to do...I went in a fought knowing that there was a slim chance. Do you think I wanted the kid...Avery...to die? I didn't, okay? This...all of this...it's a waste of time. It's a waste of effort. It's a waste of-"

"Addison-"Alex said, walking towards her. "Hey...you gotta calm down. It'll all be over soon."

Tears daring to spill over her eyelids, Addison found herself staring at Alex. He was defending her? Sure, they'd been together..but to actually see him support her like this...it almost made the whole situation feel atleast a little more comfortable. She felt his hand-firm, against her shoulder. If anything, it made her feel a little more safer.

* * *

Derek was pacing the hallways trying to find Meredith when it occured to him...the locker room. Making his way, he found her along with Izzie sitting on the floor.

Meredith sat up a little upon seeing him enter the room. "Hey...have you heard anything?"She asked, knowing he would know what she meant.

"I just came from down there. They're still stuck in there. And you..."He said, joining them on the floor. "You're okay."

"I'm okay."Meredith said, for a moment forgetting what was happening around them. "Derek...it's okay to be worried, you know. She was your wife for...for a long time...and you guys still try to be friends, right? So of course you're going to be worried. Alex is in there, too."

Derek nodded, looking over at Izzie who at present had a bag of chips in her hand. She extended her arm, bag of chips in hand. "Thanks."He said, taking a few. "I am worried. I have a right to be...but still..I get this feeling-"

"Uh-oh. Um..can you...like...leave with that feeling? Because the last time, it was Meredith who had a feeling. And that didn't go too well."Izzie said, recalling the bomb incident.

"Izzie-"Meredith protested. "They're going to be okay. The negotiator's gonna get them outta there...and they'll be fine."She said, trying to convince everyone. She just prayed that it would work.

* * *

Alex had yet to remove himself from Addison's side, for fear of Mr.Warden coming after him. In truth, he didn't regret moving, though. He hated seeing Addison sitting there on the bed, looking worried to death. Sure, he was worried. And yes, he knew that it was probably bad to make any sudden movements. But something seemed off. He wasn't sure what it was, and in the moment, he wasn't about to ask her. But something was off. Something that made her outburst seem realistic, despite the fact that it was so...so...uncharacteristic.

Addison was glad that he was there, but still refused to say anything. Mr.Warden's wife had called his cellphone, telling him that she saw something about Seattle Grace hospital and a doctor Montgomery being held hostage on the news? Of course, Mr.Warden said he had nothing to do with it...that he'd be back soon. Her heart sank when she heard those words. A lie. Nothing but a lie, and to his wife? It wasn't until then that she realized it. That feeling, it was coming over her again. It was a sick, nauseating feeling that she was quickly learning to hate. It was then that she realized Alex was still standing beside her.

She looked up at him, offering a look of thanks, to which he simply smiled, hoping that Mr.Wardem didn't catch it. At that point, the negotiator called again.

"Yeah?"

"Mr.Warden, I realized we didn't have the proper introcuction last time..I wanted to apoligize. My name is Seth Collins. You can call me Seth if you'd like."

He swallowed, nodding. "Yeah. Okay. So Seth...any chance those papers'll be done anytime soon?"

"Unfortunately, it takes time. However, Doctor Webber here wanted me to tell you that it is being taken care of. Just hold tight, sir. Is there any way I could speak with Doctor Karev or Doctor Montgomery for a moment?"Collins asked, hoping that he'd agree.

With a shaking hand, Mr.Warden handed Addison the phone. "Hello?"

"Doctor Montgomery...this is Officer Seth Collins. Listen, I realize this is a stressful situation for you. I urge you...remain calm. Any sudden moves, any sudden actions could trigger something in Mr.Warden. What Doctor Karev did-it was a risk. An unneccsary one that very well could have cost both of you-"

"Officer-"

"No, I get it. He wanted to protect you. I don't know either of you...so I don't know if anything's going on between you and frankly, that's none of my business. But if there is...don't make it visible. If he sees weakness, he'll go for it. Until the papers are finalized, until we can get him out of there...I ask that you stay still. Waiting it out isn't the most interesting thing, but it's the safest."

"So you want me to wait? To just-"

"Hang up the phone."Mr.Warden said, feeling that he was losing power.

"What?"Addison asked, taken back.

Mr.Warden noddded, staring at her. "Hang up the phone...now. Seth-he doesn't know what I need. He doesn't care. So hang up."

"Listen to him. Do as he says, Doctor Montgomery."Collins warned.

"I said, hang up the _phone_."He said, the sound of the gun clicking.

"No!"-It wasn't until afterward did Alex jump,holding himself over Addison. He waited, holding his breath. Everything had to be okay.


	4. You stay with me

**Author's Note: Guys, what I can I say? Not only have the last few weeks been busy, but I've been hit with this sudden feeling that no matter what I write, it's not up to par. I'm sorry. I actually had people asking me when/if I'd continue with this fic, and that makes me happy.:)...Anyway, it is and will stay Addex and such. What did y'all think of Thursday's eppy? (Great Expectations)?...Honestly, I think he does feel something for Addison, but is afraid of it, because he's always the one to be chasing after them, rather than being made a move on first. **

**Anyway, read and review, please!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own. Shonda does. So number one, don't sue. and number two?...well, wasn't really planning for a number two. But still. I.Don't.Own.**

**Oh, and by the way, I know that there probably isn't a TV in the locker room, but for my story's purposes, there is, okay? Bare with me...**

* * *

Alex hung over Addison, still holding his breath. Slowly he pulled back, staring somewhat in amazement. "You okay?" 

She remained almost frozen, rigid in her position. "Um...yeah."

Their eyes fell on a machine across the room, glass fallen on the floor around it. Apparently, Mr.Warden's bullet had lodged itself in the machine.

"Hello? Are you both okay?"The voice came from the telephone. "Hello?"

"Yes, Yes...we're fine."

* * *

"What happened? We have to get them out of there now."Richard Webber demanded, growing more imaptient my the second. 

"They're both fine, Chief Webber. Noone was shot. Now, please..I'm trying to make a deal with Mr.Warden, and it very well may be possible that we could get one your doctors out."

Richard stopped, shaking his head. It was horrible, the feeling he was having. Helplessness. He had planned on announcing his retirement the next day to the staff, but he now saw that maybe it couldn't be a possibility-atleast not yet.

* * *

Izzie, Derek, Meredith, and Cristina (who had just come in moments before) stared blankly at the screen of the tv, carefully listening to what the reporter was saying. 

"Wait..what? Excuse me, I'm getting a report from inside telling me that the bullet that was just fired did not injure anyone. The hostage negotiator is on the phone with...Addison Montgomery at the moment, and..am I getting this right? Apparently, the doctor that is currently being held captive with her is refusing to leave. I repeat..he is refusing to leave."The reporter said. "We're going back to the studio, but as soon as we hear anymore we'll come right back to brief you on any developments. This is Cindy Crayden for Seattle News Now. Back to you."

"What?"Izzie said, jumping up. "He's...He's an idiot. That creep was gonna let him go, and yet he chooses to stay in there with her? Alex is-"

"Iz-"Meredith said, standing up to console her. "He'll be okay. We don't even know what the situation is, okay? Just calm down. Addison's in there, you know how stubborn she is, too. Yeah, it's one of us in there-which is why we have to stay strong."

"I hate to say it, but Mer's right."Cristina said, reaching up to pull out a bag of doritos from her locker. "I mean, seriously, if it wasn't for this wierd psycho..I'd be in the O.R. right now. Well, I could be, anyway."

"We have to wait."Derek said, knowing it wouldn't help anything. "Karev's not stupid. If he chose to stay, he had to have had a reason. A good one."

* * *

Addison stared fearfully at Alex, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Alex..just go. He'll let you go. It's me he wants in the first place." 

"No. No, okay? Why don't you and that stupid officer Collins get it? I'm not leaving this room until we both go...so until you go...I stay."

Addison silently closing her eyes, feeling a wave of queasiness wash over her. "Fine."She whispered.

Alex frowned, concerned, but seemed satisfied that she knew he wasn't leaving her.

Mr.Warden shook his head, on the phone with Officer Collins.

"Mr.Warden?..Mr.Warden, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you. What do you think I am...deaf? Anyway, Doctor Karev here still refuses to leave. You know for an intern, he ain't that smart."

"I understand you think that, sir...But please, for safety, and to further my helping you...could you please put your gun down?"Collins asked.

He shook his head again. "No. No. What am I supposed to do-just hand myself over to the cops?"

"No. I don't expect you to do that. But I assure you Mr.Warden, your case is being handled with the greatest care possible. In fact, I just got word that if you do let them go, that they will drop the payment for your wife's hospital stay. See? You're winning here, Mr.Warden...do you really want to be punished even more?"

There was a silence on Mr.Warden's end, as he was carefully debating his possibilities. Finally, a sigh was heard before he continued. "How..How do I know that you're not lying? How do I know that this isn't one of your stupid tricks to try and get me to believe you?"

"I understand that you think that. But sir...Jason...there are two of Seattle Grace's doctors in there with you right now. Two people who tried to help you. I'm trying to help them by helping you. I'm on your side here, Mr.Warden. Please consider your options."

* * *

"We can't just sit here."Cristina whined. "It's like we're sitting ducks or something. And seriously..where's George? Or Burke?" 

"I'm sure that they're someplace safe, Doctor Yang. As we all are until further notice. It's the second time i've been stuck in here-and I can't believe I'm saying this but last time was much easier."Derek mused, thinking back to when he and George were stuck under quarentine.

"So we're sitting. But Seriously, why can't we do something? I have cards in my locker."Izzie said, trying to find a way to pass the time.

"Izzie...Alex is in there, and you wanna play cards?"Meredith asked. "And, by the way...since when is being stuck anywhere with me a problem for you?"She asked, staring at Derek.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that you know, last time there was atleast some excitement. Some..some thrill to it. Now, we're hostages of this whole thing-because Chief asked us to stay where we are. Everyone's being directed to Mercy West, or Seattle General...Anyone who was in surgery has to stay in that general area. And, unfortunately, we weren't there. So now, we're stuck. I'm stuck. With you."He said, smirking a little.

"Ugh, please you two..can you keep it down long enough for me to get out? "Cristina mused, pulling the book of crosswords onto her lap. "It's like watching a train wreck...only more warm and fuzzy."

Meredith leaned in for a kiss, laughing. "Warm and fuzzy, huh?"

* * *

Mr.Warden paced back and forth, getting himself tangled in the phone cord. The phone nearly fell from the table, but Addison quickly caught it, placing it back. "Uh-huh. Look, I said I'm not-What?" 

"Your wife's stay. Free of charges..with the promise that both Addison Montgomery and Alex Karev are released from captivity safe and healthy."

He blinked, almost in shock. "I..I don't know. You playing with me?"

"No, sir. I'm not messing with you. Please consider this, Mr.Warden."

"How much time do I have?"

"The deal is off the table within the next hour, sir."

He nodded, staring at Alex and Addison. It was then that it clicked with him. There _was_ something going on between the doctors. How could he have not seen it? He was practically holding her hand. Was she sick? Everything spun in his mind.

"What's going on with him?"Alex whispered.

"I don't know...my guess is he's trying to make a deal."She said, staring down at his reassuring grip. She smiled a little. He was scared, too. "Hey...we're gonna get out."

"Yeah."Alex said, as if it were obvious.

She shook her head, sighing. "Yeah, and um...Thanks."

He frowned. "For what?"

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she shrugged. Staring into Alex's eyes, she saw something kin to understanding in them. "For staying."


	5. Down to the Wire

**Author's Note: Thursday's episode? Friggin hilarious. I love the fact that Addison's sort of 'craving' him. And Callie and George are _married. _Didn't see that coming. And well, lack of MerDer...and is it me, or have Derek and Addison actually been sharing scenes lately? More than normal. And when they do, they're not snarky or anything. Hmm...and next week looks scary. Anyone read spoilers? It's gonna be _huge_...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Wish, Wish, _Wish_ I did...I own Mr.Warden, though. So please, don't sue.**

**Oh, and apparently, I don't know how/why it happened, but in the first chapter Mrs.Warden (Julia) said the baby's name was Johnathan, and then Mr.Warden (Jason) mentioned the name Avery. I meant to put in there that it was his name for the baby, which was actually it's middle name. I don't know if anyone noticed, but if you did, I hope you weren't confused. Now that that's over...Read and review, please!**

**Oh, and Warm and fuzzy Addex?...hehe...;)**

* * *

He was pacing. He'd hung up the phone, and now he was pacing. Mr.Warden made them nervous with every minute that passed. By the look on his face, Addison could tell he was weighing his options.

The clock on the wall made a steady lull. Noone had spoken in over twenty minutes-no phone calls, no whispers, no rants. Addison guessed she could count herself lucky. She glanced quickly at Alex, almost as a reassurement to know that he was indeed there. And he was.

Alex hadn't said much since she thanked him for staying. But maybe that was the point. Maybe him not speaking meant more-that he was thinking? Addison didn't dare to move, or to speak. The situation was too tense to do anything.

She let her mind drift. What was everyone else doing? Had anyone actually gotten stuck in surgery? She thought of the worried nurses, doctors, and surgeon's-of patients-all eyes glued to the television, or ear to the radio...praying for any for of news. She thought of her family back in New York. Did they know? Could something like this actually make national news? How long had they been stuck in the room? Addison had lost count.

* * *

"How much longer do we have?"Richard asked.

Officer Collins turned towards him, seeing the concern in the older man's eyes. "We have roughly forty minutes. Forty minutes, or we'll go in."

Richard Webber simply nodded, sitting down in the chair at the nurses' station. "This is getting rediculous. Officer Collins...you have a family, don't you?"

Frowning, he wasn't sure what it had to do with anything. "I have a wife, yes. And a daughter. But what-"

"I know that I seem like a nuisance to you. But those doctors in there..they are my family. They are part of this. I apoligize for ever interfering, I suppose. For what it's worth-I appreciate what you're doing."

* * *

Alex was growing more impatient, more angry as the time passed. Mr.Warden was there, but he wasn't speaking. He wasn't making demands, or threatening to fire his gun. Instead, Mr.Warden was pacing. It drove Alex crazy. Instead of surgery, instead of helping anyone, he was stuck. But glancing at the red head who was, at present, still sitting in the hospital bed, he was grateful. At least he had good company.

But she was nervous. He could see it in her eyes-the fear that maybe things wouldn't end the way they had hoped or the way Officer Collins had planned. "Addison."

She looked up at him, eyes expectant. "Alex?"

He smiled, for a moment forgetting anything that was happening. Seeing Mr.Warden turn around to face them, he wiped the look off, nodding.

Addison shook her head, knowing what it meant. He was protecting her.

"So-"Mr.Warden said, clearing his throat. "You guys...you guys probably think I should take that deal, huh?"

Alex and Addison exchanged a look, both unsure of how to anwer his question.

"Well?"

"Yeah."Alex said. "I think you should take whatever deal you can get. You should be with your wife."

Mr.Warden nodded, looking back between them. Alex. Addison. He frowned, seemingly debating. "Is there-it's just...it's something that's been bothering me since we got in here..something going on between you two?"

"Wha-"Addison attempted.

"Because really, it's...it's rolling off the two of you."

Addison froze, unsure of how to answer him. Sure, they had been together. They'd shared drinks at Joe's, ended up at her hotel room or, on a few occasions, his apartment. But was it enough to be considered a relationship? Did what she was feeling for the cocky intern constitute as more than a mere crush?

Mr.Warden lauged, shaking his head. "That's what I thought."

"What?"Alex asked.

His eyes fell to the floor, almost as if he had felt the weight of what he had done. Mr.Warden knew-he knew that there would be consequences for what he had done. Looking at the clock, he saw the time he had left. _Fifteen minutes._

_

* * *

_

"So what do you think will happen?"Izzie asked, now laying sitting straight up. "Do you think he's gonna let them go?"

"I dunno, Iz...this isn't TV. Well, okay...we're watching it on TV-but this is happening. It's not like we know what'll happen next."Cristina said, suddenly becoming concerned as well.

"Cristina?"Meredith asked, sensing her friend's nervousness.

"It's just..Burke's in the OR, okay? And so's George. They're like...minutes away from what's happening. What happens if something goes wrong in the surgery? What happens if they need extra hands, or if that creep doesn't let Evil Spawn and Montgomery go?"

"Voice of reason."Derek muttered.

"Derek-"

"I'm just saying, Mer..we have to weigh our options here. And until Chief says any different, we stay where we are."He said, looking at the clock on his phone. "The guy's got less than fifteen minutes to let them go. Cristina's got a point."

Izzie sighed, knowing that Derek was right, as was Cristina. "I don't believe this. I mean, Chief is finally starting to trust me, right? And Bailey's...Bailey's letting me observe from inside the OR. It's a better viewing point, and I get to see it. And I'm stuck in here...doing nothing once again. It-"

"Sucks? Yeah, it does...but, ooh-shh..."Meredith said, turning her attention to the reporter.

"And we are back once again, here at Seattle Grace Hospital where currently the doctors are still being held hosrage. It appears that the deal the officer has given is about to expire. Patients are still being asked to go to either Seattle General or to Mercy West if at all possible. At this moment we have no other information, but word from inside it that the doctors could be released soon."

The interns-Izzie, Cristina and Meredith-along with Derek all felt the enormity of the moment. Alot could happen in the small amount of time they had.

* * *

Muttering to himself, Mr.Warden could practically tear the tension from the room. The clock seemed to get louder with every 'tick'. Pacing wasn't helping, and it drove him crazy. He lost his baby, and he could lose his wife. By now he was sure that Julia knew. There was no way she couldn't.

"Ten minutes."Alex muttered under his breath.

Addison shot him a knowing glance, feeling the pang of tension begin to rise.

"No...No...I can't...I could but-"

"Mr.Warden?...Mr.Warden, is everything okay?"Addison asked.

He was shaking his head, muttering, sweating. "Yes! Yes, okay?!? I'm okay..."

"Mr.Warden, you need to sit down...just calm down."

"Fine. Okay?"

"What are you-"

"Just get out."He said firmly. "You win, okay?'


	6. The Joy of Sweet Release

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews...I know I've said it before, and I will end up saying it before. It means a lot to get reaction from a story. In any case, this chapter deals more with their connection, but well, the warm and fuzzy-may not fit exactly to what you all were planning...I know the minds of Addex fans. Hehe...read and review, please!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, how awesome would it be to own Grey's...but sadly, I'm poor and can't afford anywhere near the price it would cost. So please, don't sue me. You won't get much.**

* * *

With shaking hands, Addison slowly exited the room, Alex following close behind. She stared anxiously at the faces of everyone in the area. Richard. Officer Collins. The faces all came together as the realization of what very well could have happened hit her.

"Addison...thank God..."Richard said, quickly wrapping her in a reassuring hug. "Karev, glad to see you...Officer?"

"Right."He replied, looking at the frazzled-disheveled man standing before all of them. He started walking towards Addison, but Officer Collins stopped him. "No. You'll be coming with us, Mr.Warden. Anything you wish to say to Doctor Montgomery can wait until court. Boys?"He said to the poliemen waiting patiently.

Addison shot a glance at Alex who simply smiled, knowing they were safe.

* * *

Meredith stared at her watch, feeling the anxiousness in the lockerroom. "Hour's up. Do you think-"Her question was soon interrupted by the reporter butting back in, apparently ready to make an announcement.

"We are live again here at Seattle Grace Hospital...of course if you've been following the story, you know that Doctor Addison Montgomery and intern Doctor Alex Karev have been captive by a certain Mr.Jason Warden for the past several hours...we are only now learning the secrets of their deal. However, it is our understanding that the hostages have just been released-"

Whatever she said next became a blur, everyone in the room rejoicing in the fact that Addison and Alex had been let free.

"...If at all possible, I am in the works with possibly _speaking_ to Doctors Montgomery and Karev...both of which are reported to be healthy. This of course, comes after a bullet was shot in the room they were held in. Reportedly, Doctor Karev moved-something risky by any means, and protected Doctor Montgomery. This come of the heels of a rumored relationship between the two, which, at this point has yet to be confirmed, but as of now it is safe to say that the officers should be bringing their captor out at any moment..."

She went off in search of a police officer or anyone who knew anything more about the case, leaving all of them to stare at the television.

"I knew it."Izzie muttered.

"Well-"Cristina said. "I gotta hand it to him...Satan...Evil Spawn. It just makes sense."

Her remark got a laugh from Meredith and a snort from Derek, but Izzie seemed relieved.

* * *

The room had cleared, and the hospital tried its best to slowly return to normal. Mr.Warden had been taken into custody, and their statements had been taken. Addison still remained shaky, but refused coffee (it would just add to the jittering), or orange juice (she just wasn't in the mood.)

Both Addison and Alex had been given the rest of the day off, with the possible inclusion of the next day, depending. Richard apoligized profusely, but both insisted it wasn't his fault.

She was sitting in the cafeteria, staring down at a half of a sandwich, looking unpleased.

"So what are you planning on doing in your free time? We got the rest of the day."

Addison looked up at him, sighing. "Alex..."

He sat down, eyes growing serious. Thankful that, save for a few nurses gossiping in a corner, they were alone, he leaned foward. "It's obvious it's still bothering you. You wanna talk about it?"

Her hand absent-mindedly went towards his. "I...don't know, Karev. I just want this whole thing to be over with."

"It's over. It will be."Alex assured.

She laughed, staring at her food. "Easier said than done."

"True. But you can talk to me."Alex said, smiling. "You can..more than talk to me."

Addison smiled, laughing. She watched as Alex slowly covered her hand with his. She stared at them, wetting her lips. At that point, their relationship didn't have a _real _meaning or definition, but what she felt began to be stronger.

"You sure you're okay?"

"No."She admitted. "It'll take some time for me to be okay. I just don't know how long."

Alex started to talk, but stopped, trying to form his words carefully. "What happened in there? Between you and Warden...you were talking to him about the kid and then...I dunno, it just happened."

"What?"

"It's nothing."He said, squeezing her hand.

"I.."Addison stopped, knowing that what she was about to say could make their relationship break, or turn, all depending on his reaction. "I had a baby. Well, I would have. But I was in a car accident and I...lost the baby. I was furious...I wanted to blame everyone. But when I thought about it, it was my fault."

Alex stared, not knowing how to respond. "How would it be your fault?"

"I was the one driving the car."

"Does Shep know?"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "It was before him. I was eighteen...I was actually on my way to a high school graduation party. Derek...never knew."

Alex nodded, staring into her eyes. "You get the fact that you can't blame every death on yourself, right?"

"I know. I know but I-"She stopped, wiping at tears.

"Hey-"He said, handing her a kleenex. "It's okay."

She was quiet, dabbing at her eyes. "I wish."

"Come on...lemme take you home."

"Home."Addison said, laughing. "I almost forgot what that was like."

"Yeah, well..not anymore."He said, his arm around her.

"What?"

"For today."Alex said, face solemn. "You think I'm letting you go back to that hotel room alone? We'll go by..pick of some of your things. I'm takin' you to the apartment."

Addison stared, surprised. "I..Alex-"

"No. Don't refuse, okay? You're shaking, and I know that hostage victims..they need time, yeah but...we can get through together."

She laughed, dabbing again at her eyes. "For what it's worth, Karev...thanks. Really, it's appreciated. But...I need to be alone."

"No. You don't. You're...please, Addison. Let me do this for you."

She smiled, her hand dangling briefly on his shoulder. "Fine. But I just...not...not right now. Not tonight."

Alex nodded, understanding. He got the sense that something else was going on with her, but she wasn't ready to bring it up yet. For now, after what they had gone through, he could let it go. But the morning light had a way of getting things out of people. Alex just hoped that Addison wasn't any different.


	7. Truth Be Told

**Author's Note: Can I just sya that Addex fans rock? I love you guys. And, I am so loving this chapter. I'm not sure if it lived up to my original expectations, but I've had this vision in my head since the beginning of the story. So yeah, Here you go. Read and review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I love Grey's. I breathe Grey's. I sleep in dark blue scrubs (...sometimes)-But I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

Addison rubbed the fog off of the bathroom mirror staring into her bloodshot eyes. She was tired, exhausted at best, and staying with Alex probably wouldn't make things better. But for some reason, she felt more comfortable when Alex was around. He was that person that she could take to and, for once, not fear whether or not he'd go and gossip about it. It was nice.

Staring at her reflection, Addison adjusted her clothes, trying her best to look composed. Alex had driven her past the hotel to pick up some clothes before taking her to the apartment, and she hadn't put much thought into what she should bring. Staring down at her clothes-an old gray T-Shirt and a pair of black shorts, she let out a slight laugh. He was Alex. Alex wouldn't care.

Closing her eyes, she leaned against the sink. Letting out her breath, she knew she had to be prepared, and to at least look composed. Her hands slowly went to her hair, now hanging in damp strands across her face. "Okay."She whispered. It was stupid-even thinking that what she looked like meant anything.

But everytime she closed her eyes, she remembered the feeling of Alex hovering over her. She remembered how worried Alex looked when he thought she had been hurt. Addison remembered the sick feeling that she only prayed she would get over. The cool tile of the hospital floor had greeted her when she fainted, but this time it was the bathroom floor. Burying her head in her hands, Addison sighed.

She didn't know why she was acting like she was. The very fact that she could have been killed, she thought. Or the fact that she had revealed something about her past-her pre-Derek years. And yet Alex didn't run away.

Addison stood up, letting out a breath. Taking one last look in the mirror she left the room.

When she got out into the living room, she saw Alex on the couch watching TV. It took him a minute, but when he looked over he smiled. "Hey. So the shower worked?"

She smiled, shrugging. "A little."

He nodded, sitting up. "You hungry?" He walked to her, placing his hands on her sides. He kissed her neck, feeling her reaction.

"You cook?"Addison answered, as they settled back on the couch.

"A little. I know a few things. But I was thinking more along the lines of take out. I know a great chinese place a few blocks from here. But whatever you want."Alex answered, taking a sip from his drink.

Addison nodded, her hands in her lap. "Sounds good to me. But really, you don't have to go out of your way."

"Addison?"Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's okay. I asked if you were hungry."

"Right. Food. I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal."Alex asked, sensing something was up. "But I could just have pizza delivered...whatever."

She nodded, sitting closer to him. Truth be told, she'd rather have another moment alone-if for nothing but to collect her thoughts. "Chinese sounds nice. If you're up for the drive."

Alex nodded, shrugging . He rested his hand on her knee, sitting on the edge of the couch. "I'll be back."

Grabbing his keys off of the table, he grabbed his coat and shoes, and left.

Looking around, Addison realized the reality of the moment. Chinese food. She asked for Chinese food. She liked it, but it wasn't her favorite thing to have. Dismissing it as stress, Addison went back to the bedroom the charge her phone, thinking that the hospital, or perhaps even Nancy would call (as they had remained friends despite the divorce). Her eyes fell on her purse on the chair and realized it had fallen over. She kneeled down picking up its contents. Some gum. A few pens. A hair brush. Her checkbook and datebook were both open, so she tried her best to pick them up, somewhat embarassed by the mess.

Alex wouldn't care. Addison kept telling herself that, but despite that she felt a slight nervousness-an electricity whenever he touched her. She flipped through her datebook, knowing she should probably flip through her scheduled appointments. The following day needed to be cleared, but upon seeing the scrawl there she paused. Returning to the hospital would mean seeing everything again-she just prayed that she would be ready.

* * *

Alex returned shortly afterward to see Addison sitting comfortably on the couch. "So I wasn't sure what you wanted...got a few things. Some egg rolls, chicken lo mein, sweet and sour pork. Oh and uh...fortune cookies. The guy throws 'em in there withe everything."

Addison nodded, her feet tucked safely underneath her. "That's fine."

He set the bags on the table, pulling out the two-liter of soda out from under his arm. "Addison?"

"Huh?"

Shaking his head, Alex sat down next to her, pulling out the trademark white boxes. He handed one to her, letting his hands rest momentarily against hers. Alex leaned in carefully for a kiss, knowing that with what happened he should take things carefully. At least for Addison. He pulled back, smelling the scent of her conditioner. Vanilla.

"So, we eat?"Addison asked nervousily, taking a plastic fork.

Alex nodded, grabbing some of the food.

Most of the time, they ate in silence, neither knowing what to say. They were comfortable, watching an action movie on TV. When they were done, Alex picked everything up, taking it into the kitchen.

"Okay..so-dinner's done, right? Anything else you wanna do?"Alex asked, knowing he should remain sensitive. Bt when he looked into her eyes this time, he saw something different. It was the usual suspicious smile, or the fear that had shown early. It was-he couldn't place it. But Addison looked vulnerable-and that alone scared him.

"This...thing we're doing. The dates. The...sleeping together. We spend nights at the hotel, we spend nights here."Addison stopped, looking over at him. "It's been happening for a few months now. And then what happened earlier. Just-thank you for protecting me. Noone's ever done that for me before."

Alex smiled, trying to act innocent. "Well, I can't complain. I wanted to."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"What?"Alex asked, frowning as Addison dropped her gaze.

"What are we doing? I mean-is what we have considered a relationship? I mean, I know it is. And when we're alone, it's great, Alex. It's nice to see you out of your usual scrubs."She admitted.

Confused, but willing to continue the conversation, Alex placed a hand on the small of her back. "It's nice to see you too, you know. You don't look too bad yourself."

Addison smiling, wiping at a tear. "Can we just forget I said anything? My nerves are shot today. I probably don't even realize anything i'm saying."

"Sure. If it's what you really want."Alex said, trying his best to figure out what was happening. "...but you don't, do you?"

She shook her head, throwing her hands in the air. "Today was crazy."

"Yeah, but this isn't about today. Addison, I know you, okay? I've seen you at your worst, and I've seen you at your best-"He stopped, grinning. "You've seen me at my best."

Addison slapped him, not intending to hurt him.

"Something's going on with you, Adds. And I just-"

"Adds?"Addison asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's either that or Satan. And I thought we were past that one."Alex admitted.

"You're right."

"So-"Alex asked, wanting her to fess up. "If you're expecting me to guess what's going on...I can't. I never was good with mind games. But I'd like to think that I know you. Is this...is this about earlier? About you telling me that you lost a baby? Addison-it's okay. I get the fact that you're allowed to grieve. Especially after what happened with Warden. And eventually we'll have to run into the creep again. But I'll be there. The guy won't lay a finger on you."

She nodded, smiling at him. "I've never had anyone like you before. You know that? Someone who was actually ready and willing to be there despite all of the risks. I mean sure...Derek was there. And so was Mark. But the second they had a chance to, they ran. Well-"She stopped, laughing. "I left Mark. But still. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"What?"Alex asked, curious.

"I'm cursed."

"Uh, Adds...do you-do you wanna be more clear than that?"

She turned towards him, eyes welling up. "The first time...I didn't have a choice. The second time I did, but I chose to give up my chance. And now.."Addison stopped, shaking her head. The same thing kept repeating over and over in her mind. She _had_ to say something.

"Addison."Alex said, curiousity biting him. It hurt him to see her like this. So vulnerable. So fragile. Even when they were trapped with Jason Warden-it wasn't the same fear. "Whatever it is, you know you can tell me. We're...in a relationship. We're dating or whatever. We can get past whatever it is."

Addison nodded, taking a breath. "I hope you're right. Because I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. You're worth it."Addison admitted. "But I just-I need to say this. And It's killing me, beacuse I don't know _how_..."She looked at Alex, saw the look, saw the connection they had. It was like a switch, like a sudden current of electricty. It was all she needed to tell him. The sickness. The fainting. The Chinese food. It all added up now. Taking a deep breath, she laced her fingers through his. "But I don't have any other choice."

"Okay. What is it?"

Addison nodded, praying she wasn't making a mistake. "I'm-Well, I don't know if I am...but there's a chance. Alex...I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Okay, yeah...so please-don't kill me. Okay? Oh, and please-I feel so horrible...but does anyone remember the names of Addy's relatives back in NY? I was planning on mentioning them in a future chapter, but for the life of me I couldn't remember their names. And no, not Derek's family/friends. Hers. In any case, they will be talking more in the next update. It gets interesting-I swear. Review please!**


	8. Right Here

**Author's Note: First and foremost, I want to send out a HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I wasn't sure how y'all would react to the ending, but I got like twice the reviews that I normally do, which is awesome. I don't know if I'll get the same, or close to, but I like this chapter, too. And thanks to those who reviewed in Savvy and Weiss. I knew their names, I knew they were Add's friends, but I just-I dunno...they escaped me. Anyway, thanks so much...read and review, please!**

* * *

Alex stared at Addison, the words slowly processing in his mind. "Are you sure?" 

Addison stared at her peach-painted toes, sighing. "I haven't taken a test yet. I guess a part of me felt that you should know first."

"That's good. But Adds, I mean...you're scared that I'm gonna just leave you or something? That I would kick you out?"Alex asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know. I've-I mean, I know that there are risks, and there are precautions I have to take...saying that it does...that I am. But-"

"But?"Alex asked, staring at her. He saw the tears tracing her cheeks, and the way her hands were clenched. "Addison? Addison, look at me."

It was something in his voice that made Addison have the confidence to look him in the eye. "Yeah?"

"Whatever it is that happens here...if you are having a baby, which as you said is very likely-"Alex stopped, making sure she understood the point he wanted to get at. "We're gonna find a way."

Addison smiled sadly, pushing a tedril of hair behind her ear. "How?"

"How?"Alex asked, frowning. "Well, for one, we're gonna have to talk about this. Which...probably sounds kinda wierd comin' from me"

"No."Addison said, wiping at her tears. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Surprised, Alex let out a laugh. "Really?"

"Yeah. What happened today shouldn't have happened. But it did. And we can sit here and talk about what happened, or why Mr.Warden held us, but none of that matters now. We're both safe. I was scared in there,but...having you there, I don't know. It made me feel better."

Alex pulled her closer, kissing her. He rested his hand on her bare knee, feeling the coolness of her skin. His hand wound in her red hair, he sighed. "I don't know what I would do without you either."

Cracking a smile, Addison nodded. "Then maybe I can do this."

"We can do this."

She nodded, kissing him. It felt good-knowing someone was there for her. Pulling back, Addison smiled. "It's been a long day, Karev."Addison said, watching as Alex smiled."I'm, uh-I'm gonna get to bed."

* * *

Addison got up the next morning to see Alex nursing a cup of coffee. She was brushing her hair when she heard him. 

"You're going in today?"He asked, curiousity laced through his voice.

"I have to. I have a scheduled surgery."She said, almost like he should have known.

"Well, I knew that. But that's not until this afternoon."

Addison turned towards Alex, putting a clip in her hair. "I can't sit. But really, you wanna know? I was gonna go down to the store, so I can at least get an _idea_ as to how I should be scheduling the next few months."

Alex's eyes grew serious as he walked towards her. "You're gonna be okay."

She kissed him, smiling. "I hope so."

"You will be. Everything's gonna turn out the way it's supposed to."

Feeling his arms around her, Addison raised an eyebrow. "When did you become so reassuring?"

"I guess I always have been. But they say that sometimes people can bring out the best in each other."

"Mmm-"Addison replied, letting her lips linger on his. "I have to agree with that."

"Do you want me to go with you?"Alex asked, his eyes growing concerned. The thought that she could be carrying his child was weighing on his mind, and while he still wasn't sure how he felt about it, he knew that how he felt for Addison meant something and at that moment, Alex was sure that he couldn't let it go.

Addison shook her head, her arms linking around his neck. Taking a deep breath, she looked into his eyes. "No. I need to do this. But I'll be back. If you still-"

"Addison, I l-"Alex stopped, realizing what he was about to say. "I want you here. It's nice...not having to deal with room service every morning."He said, grinning.

Alex's almost announcement didn't escape her, but Addison nodded anyway. "It's pretty nice. I should get going. I'll be back."

* * *

Alex didn't like waiting. It was like watching a surgery from the gallery knowing that there was nothing else you could do. He sat on the couch, mindlessly flipping through a magazine. He knew Chief had said that he and Addison could have the day off to deal with things, but he'd planned on at least going to with her. It was stupid, taking a day off. He wasn't hurt. 

Letting his mind wander, Alex thought of what he said to Addison. Until her, he didn't feel the need to reassure someone. Sure, if someone had made as big of a statement, or posed as big of a possibility as Addison had, Alex would have tried to help. Still, it was the look in Addison's eyes and, more importantly the way he had felt afterward. He knew entering the whole thing that it was more than just a crush. But the fact that he loved her-she'd been going through so much lately, he couldn't help but think of what telling her would do. He resolved to wait-it was the only thing Alex could think of to do.

* * *

Addison numbingly found her way down the aisles of the drugstore, trying to work up the courage to walk down to the one she needed. She was about to turn when she ran into someone, the sound of a stand falling greeting her. "I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was-" 

"Addison."Meredith said, placing bags of candy back on the shelf. "It's...fine."

"Okay. Yeah, things have bee a little crazy lately. I guess I was just trying to-"

"Oh, no. It's fine. I wasn't really looking, either."Meredith replied, sensing Addison's nervousness. "How are you? I mean...after...you know what? I should go."

"Meredith."Addison said, stopping her. "It's okay. Thank You. For asking. I'm doing better."

Meredith smiled, waving. "I'll see you at the hospital, then."

Addison sighed, thankful that the awkward conversation was over. Walking down the back aisle, she realized that it wouldn't be as quiet or as quick as she had planned.

"Addison."Mark said, seemingly amused. "What is this-some sort of Seattle Grace party noone bothered to let me know about? I saw Grey just a minute ago, and now you? There something I don't know about?"

Annoyed, Addison shifted her eyes to the floor. "Mark...I've got to pick up a few things. Then I'll be headed...home. So, needless to say I don't have the time to stand here and talk about whether you have or haven't missed anything..."

"So you're not going in today? Not that that would be a problem, because after what you and your lackey went through yesterday, it's understandable."

"Alex isn't my lackey. Yes, he has been spending an incredible amount of time in my surgeries..or surgeries that I take part of. But he's interested in neonatal surgery...there's nothing wrong with that."Addison said, praying that there weren't any of the other hospital staff lurking around. "Can't I just say I will see you later and leave it at that?"

Mark smiled, suspicious. "Okay."He said, walking past. "Fine with me."

She nodded, exhaling.

"But-"He stopped, turning around. "If...something were going on. You needed someone to talk to...I'm always here."

"Yeah."She said, watching him walk away. "You are always here..."

* * *

Panic. It was definately something Addison was feeling. Running into Meredith, and then Mark. Returning to Alex's apartment seemed like the only thing that she had to look foward to. She'd been in the bathroom, waiting on the results, thinking to herself of how stupid the whole thing was. She was a neonatal surgeon. She worked at a hospital. She could have just as easily taken a test at the hospital. But she couldn't. 

It was something about the whole deal. Because Addison knew how rumors and the hospital went together, especially after the hostage situation. Closing her eyes, Addison heard Alex knock on the door.

"Hey...you okay in there?"

"Yeah. Just a minute."

"Okay. Just-"Alex stopped, his hand resting on the door. "The hospital called. Turns out that scheduled surgery..just might be a little earlier than planned."

"What?"Addison asked, again staring at the time.

"They just thought you should know, being as you're the scheduled surgeon."Alex said. "She's at the hospital now."

Addison sighed, holding her head in her hands. "Okay." She sniffled, sighing. "The um, just open the door."

Alex opened the door, seeing Addison sitting on the side of the tub. "You okay?"

She shrugged, tears glistening. "Depends on your definition of okay."

"So..."Alex said, leaning against the doorway.

Addison nodded, sighing. "It's...positive. I'm pregnant."She said, not sure how she was supposed to react. "We should get to the hospital. Mrs.Golding needs surgery."

"Addison-"Alex said, standing in her way. "There was...I mean...I need to say something."

"We need to get to the hospital."

"There are other surgeons, Addison. I'm talking about this-you and me."He stopped, staring ather stomach. "And..this baby."

"Oh."

Alex nodded, moving her hair out of her face. "I should have said it before. I should have, and now you're probably gonna think I'm saying it 'cause of this thing but-"

"Alex?...Hospital...emergency..."

"I love you. Okay? It's crazy, it's emotional..and yeah, sometimes you drive me crazy and I can tell that you're just trying to shove yourself back into work without actually dealing with what happened yesterday..or what's about to happen. But I...I love you, and I'm not gonna...I can't let that happen."

Addison's mouth hung open, surprised at Alex's outburst. "I don't know what to say. Alex-"

"No. Just..."He replied, pulling her towards him. Alex wanted to show her-needed to show her that what they had...it wasn't just a relationship. It meant something to him. Pulling her back from him, Alex kissed her, trying to convince her. "Everything will work out."

Addison nodded, the emotion of the moment hitting her. "I have to go. To the hospital. But, uh...we can talk. Later?"

Alex nodded, watching her walk into the living room. "Later."


	9. How We Operate

**Author's Note: I know people were saying that Addison wasn't acting accordingly with what had happened, but she will in good time. There's some clarifications in this chapter regarding the Addex relatinship, after everything that has happened. I know Addison's not Meredith, and she doesn't just bury everything inside until she has to drown to realize (and please, any Mer fans, don't take that as a bashing. I love Mer, too. I was just making a point to the fact that Adds and Mer are different in some ways)...Anyway, Read and review, please!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned Grey's right now. But sadly, I'm not the rich woman sitting looking at all the earnings. Shonda Rhimes (aka the McAmazing Head Writer/Producer) and the folks at ABC are, however. So, without further adieu-I don't own...**

* * *

Returning to the hospital, Addison immediately put herself into surgery mode. She ignored the questions by nurses, ignored the feeling in her gut-the memory of what had happened after the surgery that had ultimately changed her life. Alex was there, but so far the two had scarcely said a word. "And we can close. She has a beautiful baby girl."Addison said, tears tracing her eyelids. 

After assuring that the patient was fine, Addison stood in the hallway, not really sure where she was going. She was tired, naucious almost. Somehow, she found her way to the cafeteria. Laughing, it was then that she realized how hungry she was. Taking a deli sandwich, a piece of cake, and a bottled water, she found her way to a table. Eyes looking up, she half expected Alex to be standing in front of her, but instead, found Callie.

"Is it okay if I sit down?"She asked, referencing to her tray.

"Sure. Be my guest."Addison said, unwrapping her sandwich. Studying Callie's face, she could tell that she wanted to talk, but at the moment was afraid of how to approach the subject. "Hospital food, huh?"She said with a nervous laugh. It was meant to lighten the mood, but it clearly didn't help.

"Yeah. Some stuff...it doesn't even seem like food."Callie said, taking a gulp from her drink. "So I heard you had an emergency surgery this morning. How'd that go?"

Addison took a deep breath, nodding. "It was good. But apparently, that baby was more than ready. We had already scheduled it for this afternoon, but it decided to come on its own. Some things happen that way."

Following her gaze, Callie could tell that Addison was stressed. Moving the pasta around on her plate, she shrugged. "So George and I are married now. And his friends...well-"

"Not taking it too well?"Addison asked, thankful that for once she could talk about something other than what was going on with herself.

"Not exactly. I know that it happened suddenly, but you'd think that eventually they would catch on."Callie said, noticing a particular something in Addison's eyes. "Are you okay? Is something going on? I mean, I'm here complaining about my husband's friends...when you probably wanna say something about what happened to you."

Addison shook her head, shrugging. She felt sick, and she knew then that she'd have to speak to the chief eventually. Knowing full well how rumors spread around Seattle Grace, she felt that he had the right to know before he heard from someone else. Still, she had to eat. She could just picture the look on Alex's face if he were to find that she hadn't been eating. But staring down at the wilting lettuce, surrounding the fading offwhite of her turkey sandwich, Addison felt her stomach churning. "I'm...well, I'm working on what happened. Right now, I'm just thankful to be here."

Callie was about to reply, when Addison stood up, looking distaught. Ready to follow her, Callie's pager went off. "Ugh..I gotta go. It's the E.R. ."She said, watching her. "You need anything? Because, really-"

"I'll be fine. Just go. Patients...need you. I'm gonna go find an on-call room."

* * *

Rather than searching for an empty on-call room, Addison managed to get to a bathroom, staring at her red-eyed face in the mirror. Slowly breathing in and out, she turned on the faucet, swishing water around to get out the foul taste. Hearing the bathroom door open, she laughed inwardly upon seeing who had enetered. Sometimes, Addison hated karma. 

"Addison?"She heard Meredith say. "Are you okay?"

She was quickly growing tired of that question. "Yeah. Just a little too much excitement after surgery."

"Okay."Meredith said, not convinced. She went two sinks over, carefully washing her hands. "But you know that if something was wrong-"

"I could tell you?"Addison said, finding the conversation awkward.

"Well...yeah. I mean, I walked in here, and you're...keeled over a sink. If you're sick..."

"Meredith?"Addison said, hoping her point wouldn't come across wrong. "It's not that I don't appreciate the fact that you care. Because I do. But...what happened yesterday? I'm okay now. It's...It's just stress."She lied.

Meredith drew a breath before nodding. "Alright."With that, she headed out the door, stalking down the hallway. Half-heartedly paying attention, she came upon Alex and Cristina sitting in their spot. "Hey."She said.

"And where were you? You were supposed to be down here minutes ago."Cristina said, flipping through a medical source book. "Burke has a case. A really big case, and he needs interns. But that is not why we are here.We're here because it's apparently the only way we can see each other anymore. During lunch. So-"She said, waving a bag of Doritos at her.

Alex, smirk visible, nudged her arm. "See, I know that look. Yang might not. You were releasing your beast, weren't you?"

"Actually...I was washing my hands."Meredith said, staring particularly at Alex. "I saw Addison...do you know what's going on with her?"

"Something's going on with Addison?"Alex asked, worried.

"Well, she did spend...hours...stuck in the exam room with you and that creep. How do you think she'd react? Where are Izzie and George?"Cristina asked.

"So wait...something was wrong with her? Or were you just able to sense it with your McSenses?"

"So yeah, Burke...so letting me on on the surgery. I mean sure, I won't be able to fly solo or anything. But surgery...specifically cardiothoracic-"

"Has Burke even told you-"

"Meredith?"Alex asked, bringing the attention back to him. "What happened with Addison?"

Staring at him, Meredith almost seemed offended. "...Nothing. I saw her, she looked upset...like she was crying or something. I asked her if she was okay, but she just insisted that it was stress. So I left. Why would you care that much about Addison in the first place?"

Cristina's eyes widened, dropping the highlighter from her hand. "I knew it. I _knew _it."

"Knew what?"Meredith asked.

"Alex has a thing for McSatan."

"What?"

"I don't have a...thing for Addison."

Not believing him, Cristina sat back, the sound of the crunchy Dorito filling the area. "But you keep calling her Addison."

Meredith turned to Alex, the whole thing suddenly making sense to her. "You have a thing for Addison."

Alex shook his head, fighting back a smile. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he sighed. "Shut up. Stop referring to it as a 'thing'. And you call her Addison, too." Seeing George and Izzie enter the room, he decided it was the best time to try and find her.

* * *

Opening the door of the on-call room, he found her crumpled on a bed. "Hey..."He said, putting a protective arm around her waist.

"You're not gonna ask me if I'm okay?"Came Addison's muffled cry.

"'Cause I know it's not what you wanna hear."Alex whispered, breath hot on her neck.

Closing her eyes, Addison rolled over, facing Alex. "How are we supposed to do this? How are we supposed to have a baby in this hospital, amidst all of this...crap? I'm a neonatal surgeon. I save lives of little babies all the time. Except for my own children. That I just didn't...couldn't...do."

"That's not true."Alex said. "Come on. Sit up."He said as he helped her to sit on the edge of the bed beside him. "What-"He stopped, licking his lips. "What happened to those babies...it's different now."

"You don't know that."Addison said, holding on to his hand. "I lost two children. One of which I was actually responsible for. What makes carrying this child any different?"

Shrugging, Alex stared at her. "Well, for one, I'm here. I'm not as hard-shelled as they all say."

"So I've learned."Addison replied with a grin.

"What can I say?"Alex said, dismissing it as nothing.

"Thank you. For being here..for saving me from insanity when we were trapped..."Addison stopped, studying Alex's face. "You've been great. But you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Addison? Did you not here a word I said this morning? I wanna help you with this baby. Any way I can."Alex said, wishing she would believe him. It wasn't enough that she know believed she would carry this child, he needed to make her believe that he would be there.

"What is it about you?"Addison asked, almost as if she were in a daze.

Frowning, Alex acted like he didn't know what she meant.

"How is it that at some points, you can seem like the meanest person. But when it's just us you're...I don't know..different?"Addison said, staring down at her stomach. "I'm pregnant. And...well, as I'm sure you know, my stomach isn't gonna stay small forever."

"I know."Alex said, standing. "So...you wanna say something?"

Biting her lip, Addison stood to face him. "You said that you...wanted to help me with this baby any way you could. I guess this is one of the ways."

"So you want me to go with you?"Alex asked, everything coming together in his mind.

"I think it would look better. But if-If you don't want to-"

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure? You know Chief. You know how he's bound to react to something like this, Alex."

"I know."He replied, rubbing her cheek with his hand. "But we're together now. He's gotta learn to accept that. If not-"

"Let's...not think about the 'if' right now, okay?"Addison asked.

Alex nodded in approval. "Okay."

"And for what it's worth...I love you, too."Addison said, leaning foward to kiss him. She felt his arms wrap around her, pressing her back firm against the beds. She felt his hands in her hair, finding herself getting lost in his touch. If she didn't stop what they were doing, anyone could walk in. And at that moment, they didn't need it. "I, uh..."

"Right."Alex said, staring at her mouth.

"Pa...Patients."Addison found herself stuttering.

Alex, not knowing what else to do, pulled her to his chest, kissing the top of her head. They had come to a point where anything could be said, where words meant more than just 'words'. He knew that, he knew Addison knew it. And now, Alex was sure that they were finally on the same page. They'd need to be for what they had to do.


	10. Wreck of the Day

**Author's Note: Hey guys, first of all...I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love the storyline, and I love the couple. But, sadly, due to the fact that Kate is now heading to the Grey's spin-off, word on the street is that Addex isn't happening...at least as bog as we hoped, or until the spin off fails and she returns to SGH.**

**In any case, this chapter is a little different, and I know that some of the medical information isn't as technical or as in depth as it could/should be...but I'm not a doctor, so bare with me. I try to make everything as accurate as I can. Anyway, thanks for reading the story thus far...now enjoy chapter ten, 'Wreck of the Day' (and yes, the title is borrowed from the Anna Nalick song)...and leave me a review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Grey's Anatomy_. But we would definately be getting Addex if I did.**

* * *

The hallway was bare, save for a few nurses walking by, and for once, Addison found herself thankful. She was getting to a point where being alone was okay. She stared back into the window of the Chief's office, watching Alex's expression as Chief Webber explained to him. Alex would assure the Chief that everything would be fine, that he intended to help her, but he wouldn't let it get in the way of his work. That was the way it had to be, Addison decided, hurriedly running off to check on a patient.

Upon entering the room, she stared silently at the baby sleeping in the incubator. Cautiously, she slipped her hand in, watched as a tiny hand folded intself against her. The baby just had a surgery, and by the look of her vital signs, she would recover well. "You're so tiny. But your mommy...she is so worried about you. And some doctors, too."

Addison paused, watching the steady rise and fall of the baby's chest. She watched the relaxed expression in her brow, how content she looked despite everything that had happened to her. "I never really believed in miracles before...but a lot has happened in the past week or so. It's made me realize that I don't have to be scared. I have people around me...and so do you. You have to stay strong."

Alex cracked the door open, quietly stepping inside. "How is she?"

"Her vitals have improved...she's not entirely out of the woods yet, but it's my best guess that she should be soon."Addison replied, still staring down at the baby.

Alex nodded, studying her face. He could tell that she was nervous, that her body was tense-partly because of the confrontation with the Chief, partly because of the task she had taken on since getting pregnant. "So the Chief thinks it would be best if I was taken off your service for the time being. He says that I can still work in neonatal surgery, but that he doesn't want any relationship to interfere."

"And what did you say?"Addison asked, somewhat affected by what he had said. While his words hadn't entirely sunken in for her, Addison knew that it was probably one of the best options.

"I don't wanna lose my job, but I told him that if the oppurtunity arose to do a surgery with you, that I'd do it."Alex replied.

Addison nodded, the beeping of the baby's monitor being the only sound to fill the room. "You know it's funny how much you change in the nine months of carrying a child. I've had mothers...including the one of this baby girl...that come in at first scared, alone. Some of them don't even want a child. But as time progresses, as things change and the baby grows inside of them...I don't know. Something...changes."

"Addison..."Alex said, urging her took look at him. When she finally did, he felt his knees lock, almost becoming aware of the close proximity of the rocking chair. "You can do this."

"I don't doubt that. It's just..something the Chief said. About sacrifice. It's going to take a lot of it to continue with my job and to carry this baby."Addison said, sighing.

Alex's pager started beeping as he stared down in complaint. "It's a 911...I should go. Are you gonna be okay?"

She nodded, closing her eyes. Watching as he left, Addison settled in the rocking chair close to the baby's incubator. She shut her eyes for a second, not intending to fall asleep. When she did, memories of pregnancies past came to greet her.

_She remembered sitting in the hospital room in New York as a doctor told her the news. The baby was gone. She miscarried. Hands clutching her stomach, Addison could feel an emptiness she had never experienced before. Though she knew some of what the doctor was saying, it only came in in bits and pieces. The rest was blinded by the tears and the low, steady humming of the light above them._

_The second time was more obvious, and more deliberately by choice. She sat up in her bed, surrounded by a thick, black comforter. Rain pounded the window outside, a repeated rhythm in her mind. Her hair was still wet from the shower she took, and her eyes were red and puffy. One thought ran steadily through Addison's mind. She was a doctor, she was supposed to save lives, not end them. She kept trying to convince herself that it was the right thing, that Mark wouldn't have been a good father. But still, the thought of whether or not the baby would have adopted his trademark smirk haunted her._

* * *

"We need to get him into the O.R., he can't just sit here!"Derek exclaimed. "And where are the doctors in the hospital, I know that we're short-staffed today, but-"

"Doctor Shepherd."Alex said, running up. Cristina ran up next to him, offering a sideways glance.

"You two...you're with me. I need my medical team together...this man cannot die because the hospital is low on staff today."

Alex frowned, questioning whether or not word had gotten around. He knew Derek Shepherd as a man who was easily irritated, but today he seemed even worse. "Nothing like an emergency to bring up people's A-game."

"Alex...we're talking an emergency surgery here. Can't you at least pretend to be happy like a normal intern?"Cristina grumbled, hurriedly sprinting in front of the group, ready to scrub in.

In the surgery, Derek was able to stop the man's bleeding with Alex assisting him. Cristina, annoyed because she wasn't directly hands on in the surgery, took to pointing out the patient's vital signs, all the while watching the heartbeat. Over an hour had passed before the surgery was completed, and standing outside in the lobby, Alex watched, studying the faces of the families, all waiting for a sign of hope in the doctor's eyes. He saw Burke talking to a man who appeared concerned, and a few people sitting blankly in their chairs.

"Mrs. Landry?"He asked, watching as an elderly woman piped up.

She stood up, anxiously approaching him. "Is he okay? Is Collin alright?"

"Collin should be fine. There was a concern about half way through the operation due to a drop in blood pressure. Doctor Shepherd was able to repair the problem. Mrs. Landry...have you gotten yourself checked out? It's my understanding that you were involved in the wreck as well."

Mrs.Landry nodded, grabbing Alex, wrapping him in a hug. "Thank you so much..you have no idea how scared I was. When I woke up and saw all the blood, it was scary. I had no idea what was happening. Next thing I knew there were the emergency workers just...helping Collin out of the car. Me, too."

Alex, taken back by her display of emotion, pulled back, concerned. "You said you woke up? That means you blacked out...and while it probably wasn't an extended period of time, it's reason enough to check for any head injuries."

The woman nodded, staring across the way. "Can I go see him?"

"Of course..after we get someone to check you out. People have delayed reactions to situations like this, Mrs.Lavery. While you may not have any outer injuries, you need to be properly examined."

Alex led the older woman to get checked out, taking care. When he finished, he stopped at the coffee cart, grabbing himself a cup. When he turned around, he saw Addison standing at the nurses' station. Walking towards her, he offered a smile. "So how's the baby from earlier?-The Gregory one?"

"Mmm...well, her mother is with her now. Her cell levels are returning to normal. She'll have to stay under observation for at least another twenty-four hours."Addison replied, studying a patient's chart.

"That's good. So I helped in saving a man's life today. That 911? There was an accident involving several vehicles. But I...I have to ask-"Alex said, moving her over to the side. "Does anyone-Does anyone else know?"

"Know? You mean-"Addison stopped, shifting her weight. "No. Other than you, me and Richard. As far as I know, noone else knows."

He nodded, shrugging. "Then apparently, Shepherd just hates me because he's an ass."

"What? Derek couldn't-"

"I know. I know. Nevermind. I just thought that maybe...but then again there's the never ending Meredith saga. So um, I'm getting off in a little while. Do you wanna go grab something to eat?"

Addison, tired, nodded. "Sure. And Alex...maybe we should-"

"Addison...Oh, you aren't about to leave, are you?"Callie asked, joining them.

"Not yet, no. I've still got things to catch up on around here. Do you...need anything?"

Casting glances back and forth between Alex and Addison, she nodded. "I need a consult. But if you're busy-"

"No, that's fine."Addison replied, turning towards Alex. "So I'll see you later?"

* * *

Addison returned to Alex's apartment that night, knocking. She felt slightly embarassed, knowing what his reaction would be. But she took the time it took for him to answer the door to make sure she was composed.

"I thought you had a key."

"I did. I do, but I left it at the hotel room. I just-"Addison stopped as he let her in.

Shutting the door behind them, Alex walked up behind her, rubbing her shoulders. He planted a kiss on her neck, grinning. "So I was waiting for you..."

"I know."Addison replied, dropping her purse to the floor. "The thing with Callie took longer than I planned it to."

"Okay. So are we still up for dinner?"He asked, realizing how tense she seemed.

"We can be, I guess."Addison replied.

Sighing, Alex watched as she turned around to face him. "Did something happen after I left?"

"No. I-I fell asleep. Earlier, after you took off to go to the O.R.. I didn't mean to, and I know that it wasn't for more than five minutes, but-"

"You think it means something?"Alex asked, worried.

Addison shook her head, slowly breathing out. "It means I need more sleep. But for now I am incredibly hungry...is there still time to catch any happy hours at any of the restaurants around here? Not that I'll be able to drink, but-"She stopped, shrugging. Studying the look on Alex's face, she leaned in to kiss him. Not entirely sure why, she was glad to to have the solace to return to after the wreck of a day that had happened. Pulling back, she cleared her throat, hands on his neck. "So, uh...dinner?"

"Right. Let me grab my coat."

"Don't take long...I have a sudden need for cheesecake. I know, it's not dinner. But doesn't that new diner sell it?"

Alex nodded, glad that some part of the whole thing could be normal. "Yeah, we can go there."

"You're not afraid that anyone will see us?"

He shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't care. You're carrying my child and you want cheesecake...just promise me that you won't end up vomiting it all over me, and we've got a deal."

Slapping his arm, Addison laughed. "Shut up and get your coat...I'll be outside."


	11. Waiting

**Author's Note: Addex fans are incredible. A couple that hasn't happened, and yet so many people love them. Anyway, I like this chapter more than I did when I first started, so I guess that has to mean something. As far as Derek, Mark, etc knowing and/or finding out...we will get to some of that in this chapter. Review, please!

* * *

**

The next day it was Addison who woke up first, but she didn't move until he did. It was more from comfort, feeling him close to her. She felt safer, more connected whenever they were close. She had been spending more time at Alex's apartment than her hotel room, but hadn't checked out. She had been back though, every once in a while to relieve stress.

When she felt the wave of nausea begin to swim over her, Addison slammed her eyes shut, carefully breathing in and out. _One...Two...Three..._ She opened her eyes and found that it was still there. Carefully lifting the weight of Alex's arm from around her, she stood, carefully making the trek to the bathroom, her hand clutched close to her mouth the entire time.

After Addison gained composure, she wasn't surprised to find Alex standing in the room. "Sorry."Addison said, washing her face as a means to cool down.

"It's no problem."Alex insisted, rubbing her shoulders. "It comes along with the territory."

Addison forced a smile, shrugging. "I just wish I could stop this. You know?"

"I know."He whispered, hoping he could do something to make her feel better. "So you gonna get to the hospital?..Or are you going in late?"

Defiantly shaking her head, Addison sighed. "I can't make more trouble than I already have. I'll be okay."She insisted. Brushing her hair back into a ponytail, Addison stared at her reflection, keeping her eye on Alex walking out of the room. She decided to take a quick shower, knowing he would probably be moping all the while he was getting ready anyway.

By the time Addison had finished her shower, Alex had headed out. She spotted the note on the fridge, pulling off the magnet.

_Hey,_

_Just thought you would need some time. I'll see you at work._

_Love, Alex_

Though she smiled at the thought that he used 'love', the thought that he left aroused curiousity in her. Addison was one who preferred being alone from time to time, the thought that Alex had just left without warning made her a little more than annoyed. Making a mental note to talk to him about it later, Addison prepared herself for work, and left.

* * *

At the hospital, Alex was making his way to the lockerroom when he was caught off guard by Mark.

"Karev-"

He turned to face his boss, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Mark shrugged, almost as if he hadn't really intended to say anything other than Hi, though his 'Karev' seemed loaded with more than just a simple greeting. "So...you and Addison, huh?"

"What's that supposed mean?"Alex asked, knowing what he was hinting at.

Shrugging innocently, Mark grinned, shaking his head. "I'm just saying...hostage situations can bring people closer together. Have you-"

"Is it really any of your business?"

"seen Addison?"Mark finished, noting Alex's jumpinedd. Crossing his arms in a satisfied motion, he smiled. "So the rumors are true then. I was going to ask her something about one of her patients, not that it would concern me, but it could be something important."

"Some things are more important than keeping tabs on other surgeon's patients, Sloan."Alex spat, knowing Mark would take it the wrong way.

"Hey. I just asked you a question, and you go barking up the tree. It makes you look bad."

Alex shook his head, smiling a little. "Seriously? I gotta get to work...some people still have jobs around here."

* * *

On the way up in the elevator, Addison was thankful for the thirty seconds of silence, until she heard the voice of the person stopping the doors from closing.

"Just a second-"Derek said, his hand flying foward to catch the doors from closing. "Morning, Addison."He said, cheerful.

"Someone had their bowl of sunshine this morning. Where's Meredith?"Addison asked, a hint of curiousity evident in her voice.

"She came in early with Cristina. Something about an emergency surgery with a patient. Where's Karev?"Derek asked, leaning against the back wall, sarcasm dripping from his reply.

"I thought we were past this."

Derek studied Addison for a moment, deep in concentration. She could feel his cerulean blue eyes boring a hole into her, and it made her all to aware of her current situation. "I never pegged you as one of them."

"One of who?"

"The attendings who sleep with the interns."Derek replied, arms crossed. A satisfied grin brawled onto his face. "But you are.."

"So are you."

Derek shrugged, acknowledging her statement. "Yes, but see...I was never private about it. And just so you know...trust me."He leaned in close, just before the doors opened. "You can't keep it a secret forever."

"Derek?..."Addison said, almost asking him what he knew. "Derek!"

* * *

Pulling her scrub cap off of her head, Addison sighed, leaning against the wall. The surgery had been a success, but she know found herself in great need of an on-call room. She needed rest, Or sleep. Something other than standing seemed like the perfect option. Walking down the hall, she braced herself against the corner, feeling dizzy.

"Addison? Are you okay?"

She looked up, seeing the blonde. Sighing, for once she was actually grateful to see her. "Meredith. Hi."

"Are you-"

"I don't know. I'm tired. But I'm fine."

"Maybe you need to sit or something. It happens after standing in the O.R. for so long."

"It happens to someone who's-"Addison paused, finding the answer lingering dangerously on the tip of her tongue. "Thanks, Meredith. But I'll just grab some water and I'm sure I'll be fine."

Continuing her trek down the hall, Addison felt an immense need for caffiene, but knew the dangers of even trying a sip. Not paying attention to where she was going, she was puzzled, running into someone. "Hey."She said, seeing Alex. "You left..."

"Yeah."He replied, hands buried in his pockets. "Addison...I think we need to talk."

* * *

**Okay, so not much answer-stuff in the chapter, and it does seem kinda like filler. But it seems like Grey's filler, the stuff we would see on the show before something big happens. Never fear, some major Addex-ness in the nect update! Now...I'm off to watch Lost...(you know, not that you asked)...Reviews are great. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Love and Negotiation

**Author's Note: Okay, so I have other fic to update. I know that. But I have Addex on the brain, and this chapter was literally eating me up inside. Once again, thanks to my amazing reviewers. I know I leave you guys hanging with more questions than answers sometimes, and as far as whether or not Derek knows...see, I haven't exactly figured out how much Derek knows. Actually, I _have_, but up until this chapter, not exactly how. Anyway, with that said, pretty much this entire chapter is Addex-ness...because they're addicting.**

* * *

Addison's hair whipped around her face as she and Alex sat on the bench outside of the hospital. In her hand she grasped a bottle of water, and found herself suddenly fascinated with its blue cap.

"Addison-"Alex said, reaching towards her, his fingers brushing against her wrist. In that moment, he knew that a few people were walking by, and he was pretty sure there was someone on the glass-encased balcony staring down, but he didn't care. "I'm sorry I left this morning."

His words hit her as the cold wind blows past. It seemed to Addison that the day was particularly windy. A lot like how she was feeling-how she could go from feeling one thing straight to the next.

"It's okay."Addison said, still not looking at him.

"I just, I don't know why I did. I just figured you would need your time."

"It was your apartment. I can't kick you out of _your_ apartment."Addison replied, letting her fingers intertwine with his. She stares at their hands together for a minute before speaking. She studies the lines on his tan hands, and how they perfectly sculpt straight into her ivory white. It's a perfect contradiction, and yet a perfect fit at the same time. "So what exactly do we have to talk about? At work, no less?"

"That, actually."Alex dead-panned. He stared at her, shrugging. "Well, that wasn't all of it. But it's definately part of the issue."

"What are you talking about?"Addison asked, meeting his gaze.

Alex sighed, shrugging again. "I just don't get how one day you can be this incredibly wonderful, you know, hot redhead...and then the next day you're just-shutting me out. If we-"He paused, contemplating. "If we're going to make this work, we're both gonna have to change things."

Addison, surprised by his words, managed to crack a smile. Alex had been thinking of it. Their future. "Both of us?"

He nodded, squeezing her hand. "I know you're my boss. Which-"He stopped, chuckling a little. "complicates this thing. But the Chief? He's atleast trying to make this work. And I'm just saying that in the five minutes that I do see you at work, that yeah, we act professional. But not so..."Alex stopped, almost cursing at himself. He was acting like a chick-or, well, almost to a degree like Meredith with the whole Derek thing. He had to stop hanging with them at lunch.

"Alex?"Addison asked, aware of the fact that they had been outside for nearly a half-hour.

"People are gonna find out about us, Addison. And yes, I don't care. The fact is just that..."

"You don't want any of this to jeopardize your career."Addison replied, cutting him off coldly.

"Adds, come on. That isn't what I meant. You can't-You can't take it like that. I'm just saying that-"Alex drifted off, studying the clouds stirring in the sky.

The fact that he had stopped talking didn't go unnoticed by Addison. She waited, counting to five before even trying to talk.

"If you want out of this..."

"No."Alex replied, gripping her hand even tighter. Staring into her eyes, the images of the locked in the exam room flashed before his eyes. He saw her scared, alone. Thinking back, it hit him that she had been pregnant then, with his child. If she had been hurt-the thought made him shudder, anger rising. "I'm just concerned about how much people know already without us telling them. And I'm concerned about what this is going to do to you...to your safety, and health, and I-"

"My health is perfectly fine, Alex. I haven't had a cup of coffee in..."Addison paused, laughing. "What are you getting at?"

Alex smiled, shrugging. "This baby is gonna...it's gonna change things."

She nodded. "It already has."

"Yeah, I know. But I mean-you...you still have your reservation at the hotel. Most of your stuff is already at the apartment, but with the hotel room. It just...it makes me wonder is all."

She felt the wind stir, her heart beginning to race in her chest. "What exactly are you trying to get at, Karev? Are you implying that something should be different about our...situation?"

"Situation?"

"For lack of a better word?"

"Relationship?"

"We're in one."

Alex nodded, his eyes staring at the big, glass doors of Seattle Grace Hospital. He knew it was true. That he and Addison were in a realtionship. That there was love there. But as his pager beeped, and he saw the flash of black hair above them, he realized he'd never been more thankful to not be interested in neurology.

* * *

Alex strided through the hallway, finding himself flipping through a patient's file. He now had less than an hour left in his shift, and therefore found the need to check up on patients before he left. It wasn't long before he noticed that Meredith had fallen in step with him.

"Hey."

He shrugged, shutting the folder. "Hey. Where are you headed?"

"OR 3...an appendectomy. You?"

"Seriously? You realize the shift is over in-"

"And I came in early. I've been working more hours. Why are you in such a hurry to leave?"Meredith asked, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"No reason...particularly."

"Oh, so it's the Addison thing."She said as they got into the elevator. "Going down?"

"Yep."He said, purposefully ignoring her gaze.

"You know you're still part of the family, right?"She asked. "The whole intern thing?..."

"I've been busy lately."Alex feigned. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

Meredoth sighed, crossing her arms. In truth, she had no idea why she was mentioning it to him. Because she knew exactly how George, or better yet, Izzie could react. "Because we're having a party soon at the house, you know to celebrate one year in the program and us surviving or whatever, and I just that you'd wanna come."

Alex laughed, trying to guage her reaction. It hadn't occured to him that it had been nearly a year since he began his work as an intern. So much had happened and changed, it was enough to make anyone dizzy.

"Alex? It was just a question."She said, walking through the doors of the elevator. "Or an invitation. However you wanna take it."

* * *

Addison pulled her hair back from her neck, fanning it as she studied her patient's chart. She adjusted her glasses on her nose, subconciously paying attention to the tapping sound next to her. Turning her head, she saw Callie. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. Why?"Callie asked, sensing Addison's irritation.

Addison smiled, shaking her head. "You could say today hasn't been the best day ever...minus a few conversations, and delivering a set of twins, I'd say today is pretty shot."

Callie smiled, nodding. "I can second that."She said, her hand in her coat pocket. "Do you have plans?"

"Tonight?"

Callie nodded.

"That depends. What exactly did you have in mind?"She asked.

"Well I was gonna grab a drink at Joe's. George is..off planning his little intern shindig with Izzie and Meredith, like they don't have anything better to do."

"Places to go, lives to save?"Addison asked, smirking. "Anyway, I...can't."

"Oh. Okay."Callie replied, disappointed.

"No, it's-"Addison stopped, clearing her throat.

"Alex Karev."

"What? How did you-''

"Hey, I didn't exactly say how much I knew, or that I knew anything for that matter. But the fact is that you two were out talking on the bench earlier, and apparently a couple of nurses like to be chatty...anyway, I don't _know_ anything."She stopped, trying to gauge her response. "Do I...need to know anything?"

Addison shrugged, sighing. "I wish I could answer that. But unfortunately I seem to have a lack of answers lately myself."

"Do any of them have anything to do with the reason you can't come to Joe's tonight?"Callie asked. She could tell that Addison was visibly stressed, and seeing that they, over the course of a few months had grown into friends, she wanted her to know that she could be counted on.

"Yes. And yes, I have...issues. Problems, I was locked in an exam room when a man held a gun at me, and I'm still having dreams about it. But I can't really say anything, because the person I was captured with is the man I'm sleeping with, who just happens to be an intern at this hospital who just..."Addison stopped, feeling heat begin to creep into her cheeks. She took a deep breath, leaning against the counter.

"I knew life was complicated, but I wish I would have thought of this Joe's idea sooner. 'Cause from the sounds of things you could really use it."Callie replied, suddenly realizing that what she said could have been taken as an insult. "Addison, I didn't mean-"

Addison nodded, waving a hand at her. "It's okay. Really."

"But you said you couldn't go. Life is complicated enough for me with the George thing, so with you and your Alex thing, shouldn't that be reason enough to _want_ to-"Callie paused, studying the look on her friend's face. She laughed a little, just short of shaking her head in disbelief. "You aren't...are you?"

Addison suddenly found the linoleum of the floor particularly interesting,

* * *

Alex wan in the shower when Addison got to the apartment, but Addison let herself in, busying herself with the things she did after work. She went into the room, changing into a pair of shorts and, finding all of her clothes dirty, or not right for the occasion, she slipped on a T-Shirt of Alex's. Walking out into the kitchen, she grabbed a bag of pretzels from the cabinet, turning to the other side to grab a cup. Pausing, the calendar on the wall caught her eye.

The day for her appointment was marked, and she hadn't been the one to write it down.

Smiling, Addison pulled the glass out, hearing Alex enter the kitchen. She nodded at him, pouring her drink.

Alex walked behind her, wearing nothing but his shorts, his towel still around his neck. He kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So you find my clothes comfortable, huh?"

"If I would have known that you would need it, I wouldn't have."

"Nah. I, uh...It looks good on you."

She laughed, turning around. "But there is something you should know."

"Oh? Can it wait 'til after the chicken alfredo?"He asked, pointing to the microwave.

"I told Callie."

"Oh. And?"

"Actually...she...kind of...guessed. By the way, I see that you have, um-the date-"

"I was trying to ask you to move in."

Addison's mouth hung open, raising an eyebrow. She was thankful the counter was behind her, her hands held firm. "Oh."


	13. Moving on Through

**Author's Note: I am so sorry to those have been reading. Life has been hectic within the past week or so, and what with Grey's being on spring hiatus, I haven't had much inspiration. Anyway, thanks for reading...leave a review and tell me what you think, please.**

**Basically, I love this chapter. And I'm not even sure of the reason really. There is some brief Addek interaction, so I thought it was only fair that I warned you, because it's been delayed long enough. And actually, it was kind of needed at this point. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Alex stared at her, watching as her hands clung to the counter. "Addison?"He asked, worried. 

"No. I um...I mean, Yes. But-"She paused, wondering what had suddenly brought his admittance to what he was trying to ask. "Why all of a sudden?"

"It's not all of a sudden."Alex replied, shrugging. "But if you don't want to, I'll understand."

Addison was silent, contemplating. They were having a baby, and after everything they had been through together, she wanted so much to just have him there to hold her, to know that when she returned home from work she would have something to go home to.

"I want to."

"You do?"

"All of my things are over here, anyway."Addison offered with a smile, perhaps a silent invitation to come closer. She linked her hands around his neck as his lips came to hers, an agreement between them that things were going to be okay. She let her tapered fingers rub his hairline, feeling the stubble-like hair stick out towards her. It wasn't his brown hair that she loved. Or his eyes that were so deep it just made her melt. It wasn't even the trademark grin he always seemed to have reserved for her.

Alex Karev was at best a complicated man. One who, months before, she barely knew. There had always been a flirtatious air between them, but as they started talking, as they started sharing elevator rides and drinks, as hugs goodbye turned into kisses, which eventually led to waking up curled together the next morning, they both knew that there was something much bigger there. Something that neither could ignore. They had fallen in love, quite addictingly, and now that there was a child in the mix, it seemed to add a more permanent fix. It made them realize how much they loved the other even more.

The shrill beeping of the microwave told them both that dinner was done. Reluctantly, Alex pulled away, planting a soft kiss on her cheek as he pulled away. He pulled down two plates for them from the cabinet and began to make their plates, all the while knowing that Addison was staring at him.

"So you like the view?"He asked, turning around.

She grinned, taking her plate from him. "I'm not complaining."

He nodded, following her into the living room. He winced after pulling the fork to his lips.

"Hot?"

"Yes?"

She hit him in the arm, leaning against him. It was their thing. Conversations could be so serious one minute, and then the next they could joke around again, lighten things up. It was refreshing in a way.

They continued to eat, talking about the happenings of the day. They talked of surgeries and patients, of conversations.

"So Callie knows now, huh?"Alex asked, the serious tone returning.

Addison set her plate on the table, sighing. "Yeah. And I think by now several other people do, too. But strangely enough...I don't really care who knows."She smiled, shrugging. "We're in the together, and we'll have to work through whatever Seattle Grace has to throw at us."

Alex nodded, settling against the couch with her. Tentatively, he placed a hand protectively over her stomach. "So did you like dinner? Sorry I couldn't..."

"It's fine, Alex. Really, it was great."She replied, staring in his direction. "So you think you can live with me?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

Alex nodded, laughing. "Believe me, I can put up with some pretty crazy stuff."

"Just how crazy do you think I'm going to get?"Addison asked, challenging him.'

He smiled, revealing a his set if dimples. "I really don't know. As long as you don't threaten me, I'd say we're pretty cool."

"Threaten you?...Alex Karev, what would I possibly have to threaten you with?"Addison asked, a smile playing on her lips. It then occured to her something she could say, or do. "I mean, you know..I'm sure I could..think of something to...withold...until, of course...it is safe to do otherwise..."

"You wouldn't."

"Would I?"

Alex leaned in closer, his breath hot on her skin. "I don't know...but if you did-"He said, kissing her neck. "I'm sure I could find a way to convince you..."

* * *

The next morning meant work for the both of them, but neither complained. They had decided the night before that work would go as planned, first arriving together, having the morning spent seprately (due to what the Chief has said), and then if possible, lunch together. It didn't matter whether or not they were asked questions. In fact, both Addison and Alex had decided that if anyone were to ask them about what happened, or perhaps hint at it, they would simply tell them. Afterall, it would make things a whole lot easier. 

Alex was getting dressed in the locker room, slightly paying attention to the other interns talking when he heard Addison's name.

"Seriously?...She couldn't. I mean the only person other than-"

He heard Izzie's voice, and instantly felt himself freeze. While he had expected the usual specualtion, he wasn't aware that word had spreaded quite so fast. Sensing her gaze, he shut the locker door, trying his best to act normal.

"Alex...hi. Didn't see you there. You've been so...absent lately."

"Is she okay?"Alex asked Cristina, who simply laughed.

"You're asking me?...Because honestly, the way I see it she's just as Izzie and Barbie-like as ever."

"We were just talking. You know, the usual stuff doctors talk about."

"Doctors are supposed to talk about their cases, and discuss consults, and who's going to be working with whom. You three are sitting around talking about people's personal lives. Where is Bambi, anyway?"Alex asked, slipping on his shoes.

Izzie shook her head, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Him and Callie are probably going to be late again. Apparently after everything at the house last night, he headed out to spend more time with the McB-"

"Izzie. Seriously?...I mean, yeah, I don't like her that much either, but you know you could atleast try and give her a chance. Sometimes people that don't really look right together actually are."Meredith piped up, watching as Alex stared at her.

Bailey opened the door, realizing the George was again late. "Where is O'Malley? He was late twice last week, the man needs-"

"Right here, Doctor Bailey..."

"Okay then. Yang, you're with Torres. O'Malley...Burke. Stevens, you're working with Montgomery. Grey...same as yesterday, you're with Shepherd, and Karev you're in pit."

"Pit...Why?"

"Did I ask for complaints?...I didn't think so. Now, scoot!..Interns, I swear..."

* * *

Derek was walking down the hall when he heard Addison approach him. "Addison... since when did you take onsneaking up on people on hallways?"He asked with a grin.

Adjusting her glasses, Addison cleared her throat. "Could I talk to you?"

"Aren't we talking right now?"Derek asked, partially to annoy her.

"Well, yes of course, but I was referring to more of a-"

"Private sense?...And why is that?"

"Because this is a hospital, and the walls are paper thin. I was just up on the sixth floor and I saw Meredith walk into your patients room, so I know that everything is taken care of. And I know how the nurses like to talk, so..."

Derek reached for her arm, pulling her into the conference room. He sighed, shutting the door. Studying her face, he shrugged. "You said you wanna talk?..Are you planning on giving me a clue as to what about?"

Addison sat down, towards his end of the table and took off her glasses. She stared up at Derek, sighing. "I'm curious."

"You stalk me down in the hallway, and now all you have to say is that you're curious? There really is something going on with you."Derek replied.

"You..don't know?"Addison asked, realizing that approaching him could have been a bad move.

Derek's eyes grew a darker shade of blue. He gripped the chair at the end of the table with one hand, rubbing his other through his hair. "Depends on what we're talking about?"

"I can't take you walking up behind me, or running into me in the elevator and making sidebar comments about me anymore. If you know something, or think you know something...I think that it would be nice, considering, if you would atleast let me know instead of brooding about it."Addison said, staring at him.

"Can I just..I know it's personal, but could I ask you something?"

"It's what we're in here for."She replied.

Derek nodded, taking a breath. The words dangled on his lips, but were momentarily afraid to escape. "You...You and Karev. I mean, the whole hospital knows there's something going on between you two, but...how..how long-"

"Seriously..Derek-"Addison paused, taking a breath. She had to remind herself to stay calm, to keep everything under control. Stress wasn't on her list of things to need. "What makes you think that I would tell you something like that? Because we're friends?...Derek..."

"Right. Of Course."Derek replied sarcastically. "It's just...the Chief was talking to me, and he said that you were pulling out of the race, inadvertantly saying that you were..."Derek paused, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. "You know what? It doesn't-It doesn't matter. You said it, didn't you? That we aren't friends...I mean, I would think after everything we could come apart from this as-"

"It's true."Addison said, defeated. She looked up at him, expecting to see anger, but instead finding a muffled look of acceptance. "And I'm keeping the baby. I have to. I want to."

Derek nodded, suddeny feeling protective. "Karev..."

"He's in this for the long haul, Derek. Trust me."

Standing by the door, Derek's hand clung to the handle, contemplating. He nodded, clearing his throat. "It's good that we cleared things up."

"We didn't talk about you."Addison nodded. "There isn't anything that I would be interested in, of course. But yeah, it's good."

Derek seemed satisfied, and left the room.

* * *

"I've got to talk to Bailey, but then I'll head on home, okay?"Alex said, meeting Addison at the door.

She nodded, the wind starting to pick up. "I'll be there. Oh, and I um..I talked to one of the nurses today. Don't worry...It wasn't Sydney. Anyway, I was going to pick things up. Do you mind if I make dinner tonight?"

Alex smiled, amused. "She cooks?"

Addison laughed, nodding her head. She rested her hand on his arm, smiling. "Among other things, yes. I find it kind of relaxing in a while."

"But wait-"Alex said, frowning. "It's not steaks smothered in cheese, topped with pickles and whipped cream, right?...Because if so, there's a McDonald's about three blocks from the apartment."

Addison nodded, tentatively leaning closely to him. "It has nothing to do with pickles...or whipped cream. But really, I'll see you at the apartment. Don't um...stay out too late."

Alex agreed, laughing as he walked inside.

Spinning on her heels, Addison headed towards the parking lot. It was a chilly night, even for Seattle, and wrapping her coat tighter around herself, Addison picked up her speed en route to her car. As she did, she felt a hand on her back. "You just couldn't stay away, could you?"She asked, expecting to see Alex as she turned around.

The face that greeted her wasn't half as friendly. He grinned, nodding. "Well you're right, Doctor Montgomery...I couldn't stay away. See, they tried to stop me...but I just-I had to come back and talk to you. Everything was left so badly last time we talked. I was carried out in handcuffs, remember?"

The chill hit Addison even harder as her feet instructed her to run. It hit her then that she couldn't go to her car, that he would just follow her. "Wha-How did you..."

"I escaped. You know, for a doctor you aren't that smart. So come on, did you miss me?"

She felt paralyzed, helpless almost. Not knowing what Jason Warden was capable of this time, she prayed someone would come out, someone who could help her, or at least offer a distarction. There was always safety in numbers. It was then that Addison heard the voice of Meredith Grey.


	14. Suddenly

**Author's Note: I know I ended the last chapter in a cliffhanger, but I swear that it had a purpose. Some people were iffy about Meredith being there, and about him showing up again, but basically, everything has a reason. There's a new episode of Grey's this week-any chance we'll get some Addex before Addison leaves? (Actually, according to SF, we just might)...operative word being _might. :(_**

**Enjoy! Ane leave me a review, please!**

* * *

Meredith pushed the glass door of Seattle Grace Hospital open, stepping out into the sprinkling rain. "I know, Derek. Just stop by when you get off, it's not that big of a deal."She said with a laugh. Adjusting her purse strap on her shoulder, she thought of the night ahead. Derek said something about dinner on the phone, causing her to smile. "Sounds good to me. Izzie's supposed to be out with Cristina and George, so I'm sure they wouldn't miss...me." 

"Meredith?"She heard his voice through the phone. Though she wasn't sure why, the fact that she saw Addison looking distraught in the parking lot upset her. She had heard the rumor regarding her and Alex, but the man she was standing with definately Alex. "Mer...you still there?"

"Um..yeah. Derek, it's...it's fine. I'm just going to go on home. Take a shower...maybe put on that perfume you like..."Meredith said, walking closer. She knew that Addison and her weren't on the best of terms, but she figured that if she were to walk closer, she'd be able to tell if Addison needed her there. "Bye."She whispered closely, tucking herself tighter.

Watching as she neared their aisle in the parking lot, she watched as two nurses walked past, presumably for the next shift. Pausing a moment, watching the light on her cellphone, Meredith thought that perhaps she should have stayed on the phone-or at least acted like she was. Pressing a few buttons, and continuing her walk, she hoped it was for the best.

"Hey-"Meredith said, mustering up the strength to approach them. "Addison, I'm not trying to interupt, but-"

"Then don't...I'm sorry m'am, but we're in the middle of an important conversation, so if you could please just wait-"

Addison glanced over at her, thankful for once to see her. Knowing full well that she couldn't say anything, she couldn't scream or tell Meredith to run for help, Addison tried her best to remain composed. "Please, I'm sure she'll make it quick. We were...working together-"Addison said, hoping Meredith would play along. "With a patient, and I asked her to come and find me before she left."

Meredith turned towards Addison, nodding. She saw fear in her eyes, only to turn and see who Addison had been talking to. Silently, she prayed Alex would get the text message in time.

* * *

Alex sighed as the elevator doors opened, stepping out onto the fifth floor. In a way he thought it was better that he leave after Addison, because maybe he would be able to work better. Because maybe it would be easier to concentrate. He shook his head, walking down the hallway. It was useless, he thought. He couldn't get his mind straight-and that was when his phone beeped, a signal he had a message. 

Frowning, he was expecting Addison, but was disappointed when he recognized Meredith's number. "Meredith?" It confused him even further when he read her message: _Outside. Now. _

He tried to laugh it off, thinking that maybe it was an accident, and that she meant to text Derek. But still, it didn't hurt to look. He ran back to the elevator, but not before someone could catch him.

"Alex Karev-what are you doin'?...You were supposed to be up checking labs ten minutes ago. Now where are you goin'?"

"Bailey. I'm sorry...it's just-"

"It's just nothing. Get back to work."Bailey insisted, worried about his insistance.

"I got a message...telling me to go outside. I just...I know it's stupid, okay?...But what if-What if it's important?"

"Who sent it?"

Alex lowered his head, realizing how rediculous it would sound. "Meredith."

Bailey frowned, her hand on her hip. "Meredith? I was under the impression that Addison Montgomery was your latest adventure...because if you're going up against Shepherd, I think it's safe to say you have stiff competition. Now...go...upstairs."

Alex sighed, frustrated. "Right. I understand."

"Good, then go."

"It's just-"

"I do not care if there is a sudden freak storm out there and she is asking you to go out a open her car so she can get in without getting drenched even further, Alex. I asked you to check on the labs for my patient, and when I ask you to do something, it would be nice if-"

"Doctor Bailey-"Derek said, frowning against the wall. "Something going on here?"

She rolled her eyes, starting to walk off. "See?...This is the guy that should be getting text messages from Meredith. Now, the both of you..back to work."

She left, leaving Derek with loaded questions for Alex. "So, she won't tell me what's going on...why is Meredith texting you?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know. Right."Derek replied with a nod.

"She just said 'Outside. Now.'...I don't know what it's supposed to mean."

"Why would she-"

"I don't know, okay?...I don't. I just got back from out there when I...I walked Addison out."

"Do you think it has something to do with her?"Derek asked, trying to ease the younger man's pain.

"Maybe."Alex said with a shrug. "But what are the chances? Addison left ten minutes ago, I doubt she would still be out there."

Derek nodded, feeling concerned. He thought back to the conversation he had with Meredith just moments before. Derek remembered the way Meredith's voice has suddenly grown quieter, how suddenly she sounded more hesitant. "You need to go out there."

"Are you kidding? And risk getting chewed out by Bailey?...Look-"He said, pulling out his cellphone. "I'll just go into the waiting room, or in the elevator...and call her. Okay? Addison's fine, it's Meredith you should worry about."Alex replied, slightly annoyed with the fact that for once Derek had something encouraging to say to him.

Shifting his feet on the ground, Derek knew that Alex was right. Meredith was the one who had messaged Alex for whatever reason. "The message said to go outside. Meredith sent it. I'm your boss..."Derek said, nearly slamming his hand against the down button. "I'm dropping a file off...you're putting a rush on labs. Meet me in the hospital lobby as soon as you can."

"What. Why?...You don't honestly think this means something? It's probably one of her and Izzie's stupid games to screw with my head. They probably thought Addison was with me, so they did something to piss her off. But fine.."

"We're both going. And if Bailey tries to get you..."He said, glancing over at him as the doors opened. "She'll have to talk to me."

* * *

Addison looked over at Meredith who suddenly appeared afraid. She knew. She knew who he was, and why he was there. And in an instant, she felt his hands tightly gripping her wrists, pulling her closer to his car.

"You two talked long enough...it's time we talk, Doctor Montgomery. There's a bar across the street...we're gonna go there. And you-"He said, turning to Meredith. "You are coming with us."

"I don't-I can't-"

"Meredith."Addison warned_. You shouldn't have come out here_. She thought. Noone else deserved to be drug into the situation. "Please, Jason. It'll be fine if she stays here. Meredith...has a date tonight. She can't be late."

"Yeah, well, the funny thing about that..I was supposed to have a date. Remember a couple of weeks..couple of weeks ago?"Jason Warden struggled as he spoke, rain spattering his face. "So Meredith is coming with _us_. There's nothing a few beers can't solve, right?"

"I can't-"Addison paused, stopping herself.

"What do you mean you can't?...It's right there."He said, waving his hand towards the street. "Now you, blondie...you coming or what?"

Meredith was frozen, not knowing what to do. She didn't understand why Addison was acting the way she was. She was supposed to fight back. To kick or to scream. And then she had herself to consider. In any normal situation, she'd be running back inside the hospital, instantly calling for help. But she couldn't. Because she knew who he was, and what he was capable of, and she knew that he was well aware. "You can't go there. If you...If you escaped, they'll come looking for you."

"No, they won't. See-"He said, grinning. "That's the beauty of it. I was talking to family down in Texas. Told 'em that I was coming...you know, eventually. Told my wife...my...soon to be _ex-_"He said, staring at Addison, whom he still gripped tightly. "But if you're so sure...why don't you rush back inside...tell 'em I'm here?"He asked, producing a knife from his jacket. "There's...you know...more where that came from."

Swallowing, Meredith agreed, if only for Addison's sake. "Fine. I'll-"

"Meredith-"

"No, Addison. He wants me to go...he wants to talk. We'll talk. Joe's."

"But now that you mention it...yeah, they probably would be looking for me around here."Jason said, turning toward Addison. "See, if you would have done your job in the first place-"

"How many times do I have to apoligize, Mr.Warden?"

He nodded, his brown hair matting against his face. "You have a point."He looked up at Meredith, waving his knife towards her. He wrapped his arm tight against Addison's stomach, conciously realizing how she reacted. "You...Meredith, right?"

She nodded.

"You can drive, right?"

"To where?"Meredith asked, her eyes pleading with Addison's. They were stuck in it together.

"Someplace I'll tell you to go. Someplace where Doctor Montgomery and me can talk things out...I'd hate to use this-"He said, patting his pocket. It made Addison shiver, just thinking of what it could contain.

Meredith glanced sadly back at the hospital, feeling in the moment that she had no other choice. He had a gun, he had Addison. All she had was a misleading text message to Alex, which from the looks of things, was too late. She looked back at Addison, then at him. "Okay. I'll do it."

"I don't see her out here-"Alex said, staring out at the benches. "See? I told you it was nothing."

Derek nodded, convinced. Still, he needed that something. Proof that maybe this time things were okay. "Call Addison."

"She's on her way home in the Seattle rain...I doubt she's going to have time to answer her phone..."Alex said, walking out. "I'll just go look and see if her car is-"He glanced over to her row, close to the hospital, but several slots over. He began to jog, but heard Derek behind him

"Stop."Derek said, standing on the edge of the pavement. Wind greeted him as he stared out to the parking lot.

"What?"Alex asked, further confused by the situation.

"Her car is here."

"So?..."Alex said, following Derek's panic-filled line of sight. He saw the hope in Derek's eyes, knowing full well how worried he was about Meredith, because he was feeling just as much, if not more, about Addison. And then he saw it. "Isn't that..."

"Meredith's leaving."Derek said, his eyes following the car leaving the lot.

Everything seemed simple enough. Addison probably walked back inside, probably forgot something, or wanted to speak with a nurse. A message from Meredith couldn't have been a warning. Alex kept telling himself that as the car began to speed past. It was then that he saw something-nothing big, but something noticeable. A shadow in the back of the car.

"Excuse me..."An officer said, approaching them.

Alex saw him, recognizing him after a moment. "Aren't you-"

"Yes. Doctor Karev?"

Alex nodded. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, we aren't sure. But there has been a reported incident, and I needed to speak to you. We have reason to believe Jason Warden escaped recently, and there is a belief he could return to Seattle. Is Doctor Montgomery still working?...We need to speak with her, too."


	15. Without Warning

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in a while, and for that I'm sorry. But, I have been busy, and I knew that I took a risk-a turn if you will-in this fic, and I needed to take time to plan, plus everytime I would start writing this chapter, it just came out different than I wanted it to. Also, alerts were down, and I wanted people to read. Can you blame me? Heh. Anyway, reviews are great...enjoy!**

* * *

Addison blinked back stubborn tears, studying Meredith's intent gaze through the rearview mirror. She hoped against hope that she wouldn't try anything, and Addison somehow felt that she wouldn't. The reality that Jason Warden was dangerously close to her caused her to feel a wave of nervousness that she couldn't shield herself from. Taking a deep breath, Addison slowly exhaled.

"So...Mister...Warden-"Meredith said, her hands clenching the wheel. Aware that he had both a gun and a knife made Meredith all the more certain that she was to play along until she was certain bother Addison and herself could get away. "Is there anywhere you need to go? I'm driving, but I can't exactly keepy going if I don't know where to turn."

He settled against the backseat, sighing. A firm hold on Addison's hand, Jason knew he couldn't afford to take a risk. "How much gas do you have?"

Meredith's eyes darted down to the panel. "Only a little less than a quarter tank."

Addison saw the hope flare in Meredith's eyes, but she knew that Jason wasn't about to let either of them go.

"Turn up here at the light."Jason said, making it seem as if he was making it up as he went along. A nervousness remained about him, yet he somehow seemed earily calm. "There's a gas station up here. Stop there."

"Okay."Meredith replied, taking a sharp breath. It seemed that with his every word daggers were shooting. Feeling guilty, she shot a glance back at Addison, only to see her hopelessly staring out the window.

"And when we get up there-"Jason said, "Don't even think about tryin' anything funny."

* * *

The air had yet to enter Alex's lungs as he slowly began to process what the officer was saying. "Addison...she, um...she left. A few minutes-"He shook his head, wanting so badly to believe otherwise. "Why wasn't anyone notified? After what went down, it would be nice to think if we could know this sort of thing."

"I understand, Doctor Karev. But is there I way you could call Doctor Mongomery for me? Perhaps it would be best if-"

"The text message."Alex muttered, everything coming together for him.

"I don't understand. What are you saying? Did you...get a message from Jason Warden?"The officer, now known as Jurgens asked him.

Alex shook his head, trying to form the words. "It was from Meredith."

"Meredith?"Officer Jurgens asked, confused.

"My girlfriend-"Derek piped up. "She and Addison left within minutes up each other, and shortly after Meredith left, Doctor Karev got a text message telling him to come outside."

Officer Jurgens seemed to take the information in, a frown forming on his face. "Do you have any idea why Meredith would send you a message like that?"

Derek's jaw remained firm, the reality that Meredith and Addison were likely in the hands of the guy reaching him. "Her car just left...Meredith's. She was driving slow, and-Someone...Someone was in the back seat. Officer...Officer Jurgens, I spoke with her before she left. Meredith. She was supposed to go home, get ready..we were going out. The rest of her friends stayed-"

"You don't honestly believe that creep has them, do you, Shepherd?"Alex asked, anger rising within him. He wanted to deny it, wanted Addison to be standing by him, their baby safe inside of her. He wanted to hear Meredith's slighly nasal voice insisting she was fine for the millionth time. He just wanted proof that everything was fine rather than an aching feeling otherwise.

The officer cleared his throat, the wind stirring around them. "Is it possible that Meredith saw a friend on the way out and offered them a ride?"

"I was on the phone with her..she was in the parking lot, and she didn't mention anything."Derek replied, choosing to focus as positively as he could.

"And Addison?...Is there a way that you could contact her, without jumping to conclusions?"

Alex nodded, hands refusing to stay at his sides. "You're kidding, right? The guy frickin' has her...you weren't in the room with him. Granted, you might have an idea of what he's capable of, but..."

Derek placed a hand on his shoulder, trying his best to keep him calm. "I'll talk to the Chief...I'll stay at Meredith's to see if she shows up there. And Alex?...The apartment-the hotel maybe...Run over to Joe's, it's entirely possible. And um-"

"He is right."Officer Jurgens said. "I'll need to speak with him myself. He should be prepared in the event he tries to come back here. The best thing you two can do right now...is remain calm."

"Remain calm?...My pregnant girlfriend and my friend are being held hostage by a psycho creep. God knows what he is capable of and-"Alex paused, shocking even himself. He hadn't thought about it that much before then. The baby. And Addison. The way that she was nervous enough about the pregnancy as it was, let alone being stuck with the guy. And he was sure that the fact that Meredith was there just had to help. But Derek was right. They needed to check the places they could. It was too great a risk not to.

* * *

Meredith pulled the car to a stop before the gas pump, waiting for further instructions.

Jason leaned foward, still keeping his grip on Addison's hand. With his free hand, he shoved the hard metal in between the head rest and the seat. "This place is pay at the pump. You are going to get out of the car. You are going to fill the tank with gas, pay, and get back in. Understand?" When Meredith didn't answer, he shoved the gun even further. "When I ask you a question-"

"Okay."She said, her slender hands shaking as they loosened their grip on the steering wheel. She shakily began to open the car door, but her pulled her back towards him.

"I know that you think you're just along for the ride, but I need you to realize how important you are to this. This thing...it can't mess up, and well...that means you can't try anything. No running, no screaming, no...nothin'. Just fill the tank and get back in. Got it?"

Nodding her head, Meredith climbed out of the car, aware of the fact that Jason had rolled down the window just enough to where he could hear her, see her-reach out and touch her if he wanted to. The thought sent shivers through her.

"So you want to talk to me. You want to get things straightened out, but I don't understand...why take her along? She has nothing to do with this."Addison said, at least trying to help the situation.

"Don't you think it's a little late for that? We are already halfway through with this. We just need to find a nice park, or a hotel or something...you and me-"He paused, staring into Addison's eyes. He had been through, what he thought, the worst the past few months. He lost the baby, Julia was planning to leave him. Addison was trying to get away, too, he thought. And Jason couldn't let that happen. "See...you're not just the doctor who killed my baby-"

"I didn't...I'm sorry, Jason."Addison said, tensing as his hand settled on her thigh. Every muscle on her tensed up, fear coarsing through her.

"You cost me my marriage, too."He laughed, seeing the fear in her eyes. "I'm not gonna kill you. For now. The gun...it's to ward off anyone who tries to stop me. You, Addison-"He said, glancing out the window at Meredith. As promised, she was doing as she was told, though seeming nervous while doing it. He turned back to Addison, a grin playing on his lips. "You should know by now that I can't afford to lose you. Not yet."

Addison nodded, her throat tightening. She couldn't help but think of Alex, of how he was probably either worried at work, or just going on with his everyday activities. There was a chance that he had no idea what was going on. And there was the baby. It happened lightly, and has her senses not already been hightened, she wouldn't have felt it. But inside of her, the baby kicked.

"You get the fact that this isn't a game, right? If I'm so valuable, why do you still-"

"Shh..Just...Just a minute-"Jason replied, sticking a finger up to her lips. Turning towards the car door, he studied Meredith, sticking the nozzle back on the gas pump. He knew that she saw him, and was therefore less convinced to try anything. He saw something in her eyes-a loss of hope. "Glad to see you could join us again, Meredith. Now, I'll need you to drive for a few more miles. There's a hotel I used to stay at when the wife and I were arguing..."

"Drive there?"She asked, shooting Addison a look of apology.

Jason nodded, smiling. Things were going according to plan as best as they could. "And can you make it fast? I'm sure Addison's getting hungry."

"Actually, I'm-"Addison shut her lips, mind reeling. Jason was holding her captive, and his sudden change in behavior...it was less agressive, but in turn it was more obsessive. She closed her eyes, leaning against the back on the seat. The baby moved, she thought. Addison couldn't help but think of what to tell Alex, of how to tell him. If she got the chance.

* * *

Alex sat in the lobby of the hospital, head buried in his hands. She was there one minute, then she disappeared the next. He couldn't help but think that if he had taken less time-if he had just done like Meredith's message told him to, everyone would be okay. Derek was in with the Chief, as was Officer Jurgens. And there he was, feeling completely useless.

"Hey...are you okay?"Cristina asked, a fact that surprised him.

He looked up and saw that she was on the way out. "Huh?...Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Cristina laughed, shrugging. "You really are a guy, aren't you? The guy that held you and McSatan hostage escaped from jail, and minus you sitting here being all McBroody, you don't seem worried at all-"Cristina paused, seeing the look on Alex's face. "Oh don't tell me...you didn't know? I would have figured-"

"I know, Cristina."He replied, struggling to find the right words. Taking a deep breath, Alex nodded. "And there's reason to believe that he has Addison."Alex finished, not being able to tell her about Meredith. He knew better, knowing how badly Cristina would fly of on a handle. He was having enough trouble as it was staying calm.

It was then that Derek walked up, his eyes darkening as he saw Cristina. Silently questioning Alex, he almost seemed relieved when Alex shook his head. "So I talked to the Chief...You should at least try calling Addison's cell, then go to the apartment, She normally goes there, right?...I'll go to Mer's, Officer Jurgens said he was going to patrol and see-"

"Wait...you...Mer..Meredith..."Cristina said, wondering why Derek was being brought in, especially if it was just Addison. But then it hit her. It wasn't just Addison. "Meredith...and Addison."

Cristina's reaction only concreted it for Alex. They had to find them. And soon.

* * *

"Hello-"Jason said the woman sitting behind the desk. "I need a room for me and my...for two."He said, flashing Addison a grin, holding firm onto her hand.

The woman behind the counter punched a few buttons on the computer, a knowing smile visible on her face. To her, they were a couple. They were two people checking in to a hotel. The man in the hat and the woman with the read hair. She flipped the page in her magazine, making a mental note to check the store later for that pair of shoes. It was funny how certain jobs allowed you the ability to multi-task. "Name?"

Jason looked at Addison, almost as if he hadn't thought of it. "James and Alexis Morden."He confirmed.

The woman handed him a key, typing the number into the computer. "You two will be in room fifty-seven. If you need anything, call the office right here. My name is Mindy, so just ask."

He laughed, nodding. She was way too cheery for her own good. "Thanks, Mindy..."He waved the key at Addison. "Come on, Lexi...looks like it could rain again."

Addison shot a glance back at Mindy, thinking it as peculiar. If they knew-if Jason had broke free-wouldn't they know already? Wouldn't they break into TV casts, or radio shows...the girl had a radio on in the background. As they walked out into the parking lot, walking towards the building, she watched as Jason told Meredith to unlock the car and come with them. A part of her didn't get it-why Meredith had stayed in the hospital parking lot to help. Maybe from fear or obligation. But now-she had a chance to leave, and Jason, true, had threatened her. But she still had a chance.

It was a thought that fell all too quickly on her. If Meredith did leave, it would have made Jason even angrier, and he would pour it out on herself. Did Meredith know that-was that why she didn't run? Or was it the fear that got to her-the fear that she herself felt? Addison watched as Jason unlocked the door to room fifty-seven, nearly shoving her in. "We are here. What now?"

Jason laughed, locking the door behind the three of them. "Well, I was thinking or ordering some food. Sit back...see if I've made the news. Then we'll talk. Because you know...you're not getting off easy."

Meredith resigned herself to sitting on the hotel chair at the table. "And me?"

"You, blondie...you're gonna sit there all pretty and act like you don't hear us...because if you so much as think about running, well...let's just not consider that an option, okay?"

Addison sat at the foot of the bed, the room spinning around her. She was dizzy, sick almost, the realities of the past hour or so reaching her. "About the food-"

"My food. Not the food?...What, you thought I was going to let you eat?"Jason paused, amused. "I am kidding. You think I would let you starve? Addison..."He sat down next to her. His hand brushed her cheek, moving her red hair out of the way. "You are far too valuable. And who knows?...I may find something to amuse myself along the way. They're probably going crazy, which-hey...Meredith, right?"

She shot up, jumping. "Yes?"

"You should...I don't know..call your boyfriend..oh, his name..Nevermind. Call a friend, someone...let them know that you...you went to visit family or something. Or you needed time to think. There, that's it. Addison and I haven't finished our lovely little conversation yet. We need them to think that things are fine on your side of things...Afterall-"He said, smiling as he looked back at Addison. "We couldn't have them thinking that two of Seattle Grace's surgeons were missing, now could we?"


	16. Walking on Eggshells

**Author's Note: So here we are...chapter sixteen. I'm not quite sure what I should say about this chapter, because it pretty much speaks for itself. However, I do have to say that the title-walking on eggshells-Well, it has a bit of a double meaning. But you won't get the other one in this chapter. ;)...Bt trust me..it'll be okay. And just because I haven't done one of these in a while...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, I would be rich. If I did, Addison would NOT be leaving. If I did...well, I don't..so let's not dwell on that too long now, shall we?**

* * *

Meredith's hand shook as she held her cell phone to her ear. Closing her eyes, a nervous breath left her feeling even more helpless than before. She felt she should be doing something, but Derek knew her. Derek would know if something was wrong with her, wouldn't he? She waited again as the phone rang a fourth time, sensing Jason's gaze on her the entire time.

"He isn't answering?"Jason asked.

Frowning, Meredith shook her head. "No."

"Leave a message."

"But-"

"Leave...a message."Jason said, this time coming out as more demanding.

Startled, Meredith nearly dropped the phone. "What do I say?...What am I supposed to say?"

Jason laughed, shaking his head. "You're a surgeon. You tell patients families how their loved ones are all the time...candy coating things a little. I'm sure making a story for yourself shouldn't be any different."

* * *

Standing in the kitchen of Meredith's house, Alex found himself a little out of place. There were pictures of her, Izzie and George magneted up of the fridge. There was one of Callie looking particularly unhappy, and one of Meredith, Derek, Cristina and Burke-Burke and Derek both looking like Cristina and Meredith had lost their minds. Still, as he searched the pictures, he only saw one of himself-and even then he was in the background. It was true...that he missed his friends. But as he shook the thoughts from his mind, he made a mental not to himself to make sure and keep in touch with everyone-after Addison was found safely, and only if she could be included.

"She's not at the park, she's not at the trailer...I don't know-"

"Addison wasn't at the apartment, or the hotel..or-"Alex stopped, watching the concerned look on Derek's face. "Something wrong?"He asked.

"I don't know..."Derek said, pulling his phone out of his coat pocket. Suddenly his mood appeared to change. "It's Meredith."

Alex stood for second as a ring sounded again. "Dude...you gonna answer?"

* * *

"Meredith...where are you?"

"Derek...hi. Is everything...okay?"Meredith asked, trying her best to remain calm.

Addison watched the younger woman, noting how she may have been trying her best to hold up, but her eyes told an entirely different tale.

"You tell me, Mer. I've been trying to get a hold of you for almost two hours now. Where did you go?"Derek asked, worried.

"I'm-"Meredith said, tears filtering into her eyes as she plastered on a fake smile, hoping that her voice would sound sound happy enough through it. "Everything is...it's fine, Derek. It's okay."

Jason shook his head, laughing quietly. "Your friend over there...is she a good liar?"

Addison shrugged, sighing. "I don't know. We'll have to see."

"Where are you, Mer? I'm-"Derek paused, emotion welling up in his voice. "The guy...the guy that held Alex and Addison...hostage at Seattle Grace? He escaped this afternoon, and well-"Derek paused, finding even breathing to be difficult. "Noone knows where he is."

Meredith stared wide eyed at the foot of the bed, right where Jason and Addison were currently sitting. "How could he-"

"I don't know, Mer. That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about the fact that right now, both you and Addison are unaccounted for."

Jason twitched, feeling that he was losing the battle. "Why doesn't she sound happy? This Derek guy won't believe her if-"

"Jason, please."Addison said, wanting to give Meredith the time to finish the phone call accurately. "She's doing what you told her to. Give her the chance."

He smiled, eyes gleaming. "Always full of the best ideas, aren't you?...Too bad some of them come too late."

"How many times do I have to apoligize?...I mean, I know, okay? But not everything has a happy ending."

"Yeah, well..this time, it will."

Meredith struggled, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Oh. Um...has Alex-"

"He's been everywhere. I have been everywhere. So if everything is okay, can't you just tell me?"Derek asked, feeling desperate.

Gritting her teeth, Meredith nodded. "Yeah. Everything is okay."

Derek hesitated, debating with wether or not he believed her. "Who is there with you?"

"Derek-"

"Meredith, you aren't okay. Okay? I can tell. Because Izzie and George-they are both at Joe's. And Cristina is with Burke. Alex is-he's here with me."

Addison felt the baby move, almost smiling as she did. At least something was going right in the whole situation. She frowned though, seeing the look on Jason's face. "What?"

"She's losing it. He doesn't believe her."He said, standing up.

"Jason, please-Just...sit down. Think things through, if you pull the phone away, Derek will know."Addison pleaded, feeling a pain shoot through her.

Jason looked at her, puzzled as she clutched his arm. "You're...okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm...fine."Addison said, standing. She slowly breathed in from her nose, praying to God that stress wouldn't become even more of a factor.

"Derek, everything is okay. I'm..I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I'm sorry that I had to cancel our plans. I didn't cancel them, really."Meredith said, silently digging her nails into her palm. "...Addison and me...well, she's going through a lot what with the Alex thing, and the-"She froze, realizing perhaps too late that Jason-as far as she knew-didn't know about the baby. "Work, you know? And the case that we had. She just-we both needed time, you know? To talk about things."

Derek frowned, still sensing that something was up. "So you expect me to believe that suddenly you and Addison are friends? Friends enough to go out and have dinner, and talk about things that don't concern a medical case?"He asked, looking over at Alex, who hadn't moved from his position in front of the fridge. "If everything is okay...say...well, say yes. But if-"He stopped, a hitch in his breath. "If something is wrong...if he had you, say-"

"Time is up..."Jason said, taking large steps across the room. "He knows you and Addy over there are chatting away at some restaraunt, that's all he needs to know, correct?"

"Meredith?"Derek said, frowning. "Who..who is that?"

Meredith blinked, not answering.

"Is it him?"

Addison walked towards him, thinking that if Meredith were given an extra minute, even a tiny one, they would know. "Jason..."

"No, Addison-"

"If it is-"Derek said, thinking of something for her to say.

"It's our waiter. And don't worry, there will be no tequila..."Meredith said, finding Jason's face lit up by the moonlight coming in from the crack in the blinds to be a little haunting. "Everything is fine."

Jason waved his hand towards her, a signal to wrap it up. "Come on, we don't have all night."

"-Tell me what you're having for dinner...if everything is okay. If not, just...say you haven't ordered yet."Derek felt desperate, and judging by the look on Alex's face, he did, too.

"I said-"Jason reiterated, ripping the phone from Meredith's hand. He looked down at it, hearing Derek's voice coming out. He covered it with his hand. "We do not have all night. Now-"He said, holding it just out of Meredith's grasp. "Say goodnight. Say you have to go."

Mereith pulled, tugging at his arm. She wasn't done. "Derek, Derek we haven't-"She struggled, watching as Jason grinned. "The order, Derek. That's why I have to go. We haven't ordered. I'll...I'll talk to you later." Though she still struggled, she watched as Jason slowly lowered the phone, seemingly thrilled that Meredith had accepted defeat.

"Good."Jason said, shutting her phone, carefully handing it back to her. "That is so much better. Now, Addison and I have some talking to do. So um...be a good little intern and just sit back over there. And do not...try anything. I'll be ordering our food in a minute."

Addison shook her head, tired of laying low. "You said something earlier. That this would have a happy ending. I honestly don't see how unless you just let us go. Noone knows that we're here. Derek thinks that..."She said, looking at Meredith for approval of her next phrase. "We went out for dinner. See, Jason...you can let us go, and noone would ever know."

"Oh, they will know either way, Addison. But I like it better this way. The way that I get to be happy. See, despite the fact that you...you ruined my marriage. Despite the fact that right now I should be at home feeding my baby..."He stopped, his hand reaching out to brush her face. "I don't hate you. I-I can't hate you."Jason laughed, smiling. "In fact...you can say that it's a...it's a bit of an addiction. Once you're around someone, you just can't get enough. Enough of their smile...or their smell...sometimes, sometimes it's the way they look. Like your hair. That's not naturally red, by the way."

Addison swallowed, afraid to move. "I know."

Jason nodded his head, slowly breathing in and out. "Alex...that boyfriend of yours...how serious are you two?"

Biting back the 'serious enough to be having a baby', and instead replaced it with a firm look in her eye. "How is that any of your business?"

"Well you know...inquiring minds wanna know, I guess. It's a good thing to know about someone you'll be spending a great deal of time with."

A chill shot through her as he spoke. "Why would I want to spend any more time with you."

Jason grinned, almost as if he were taking the entire thing on thrill. "Maybe you don't now...but you will in time."

Addison felt his hands against her face, and suddenly felt her skin begin to crawl. "Please...just stop...stop touching me."

"But Addison..."

"I said, get your hands off of me!"She exclaimed, struggling to push him away from her. As she did, Jason pushed back doubly hard, knocking her against the wall behind them.

* * *

Alex sat at the table, hand holding firm on the neck of his beer. Frowning, her eyed Derek suspiciously as he sat down. "Unless you have good news, I don't wanna hear it."

"You've been sitting there with that beer for almost ten minutes."Derek said. "And you haven't drunk a single sip."

"Maybe because times like this don't require drinks."Alex said, scoffing at himself. He pushed the brown glassed bottle away from him, staring down at his hands. "They have to be okay. They will be, right?"

Derek nodded, taking a deeo breath. "I spoke with Officer Jurgens. Told him about the phone call. Just..Meredith...she was trying her best to act so...so composed. So..."He shook his head. "So believeable. But nothing is fine about this. This has to end...the sooner the better."

"The baby, Derek."Alex spat out of fear. "I know you don't like me, and the reality of being stuck in this situation is irritating you but...a baby. Does Jason...I mean, they wouldn't say anything, right?"

Fighting back a smile, Derek shook his head.

"How the hell can you smile at a time like this?"Alex asked.

"It's just...Addison and Meredith...they're, um..they're tough. Seperately. But together? Well-"Derek shrugged his shoulders. "They're gonna get through this."

* * *

"Just back up from her..."Meredith said, rushing over. "How can you push her? She...Addison, are you-"

"I'm fine."Addison replied, a silent tear sliding its way down her cheek. She felt tired, weak, and vulnerable. Any minute now, she felt that her fragile body was going to break. As her head throbbed violently, she felt her hand grace her stomach. "I don't know about my-"

Jason looked back and forth between Addison and Meredith, watching as their gazes locked. "What?"He asked after Addison cut off her sentence. "Your what, Addison?"

Meredith shook her head, her hope that they would make it out in time slowly beginning to decrease.

Addison winced, struggling to find the strength to stand.

"Oh..."Jason said, shaking his head as he grinned. Taking a look at Meredith, then at Addison, he laughed lightly. Studying Addison-the look in her eyes, the expression on her face. Everything from the way her shoulders fell to the way she was sitting on the floor-including the way that her right arm was laying relaxed, yet somehow all too firm over her body, made it become all too real in his mind. "Well-"He said, thrilled. "This just makes it even better."


	17. Sounding the Alarm

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. I realize that this story is a little on the intense side, so if at any time you guys feel like I need the rating to change-well, let me know. There are things that happen in this chapter that get things moving along. I know I can't drag this out too far, so trust me...things will get worked out.**

* * *

Addison sat leaning her head against the wall, slowly breathing in and out. Calm. She had to get herself to calm down. Her head was pounding, but she knew if she showed any signs of weakness, Jason would do something. While Addison wasn't entirely sure what that something was, she wasn't prepared to take a chance.

Jason was pacing by the bathroom. From where Meredith and Addison were, they could hear him talking outloud to himself. "Well, it makes sense. But then-"He paused, staring at Addison on the floor. "Hey. Are you okay? I mean, really...I didn't-I didn't mean to hurt you."

Addison fought back a sarcastic answer and simply shrugged. "I've been better."

"She fell, Jason. How do you think she is?"Meredith protested. She knew herself that Addison was in pain. She did however know, that judging by the way she fell, it couldn't have been that bad.

"Since when do you start playing hero? Didn't I tell you to just sit pretty while Addison and I get this situation figured out?"Jason asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Okay. Then we shouldn't be having this conversation. If you would just listen."Jason replied, growing angry. He knew that Meredith was scared, that much became quickly obvious. But there was something about her, about how she seemed more worried about Addison than herself that he figured he could use to his advantage.

Meredith swallowed a lump in her throat, forcing a nod. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"Jason asked.

She glanced over at Addison before even bothering to answer.

"Hey-"Jason said loudly, looking back and forth between them. "What? You guys got some sort of plan or something?"He laughed. "Addison's the leader here or something? Because it seems like every time I ask you something you look to her first. Why is that?"

Addison felt the tension in the air grow thicker as Meredith struggled to find an answer. She saw how her hands trembled slightly underneath the table, fumbling with the hems of the sleeves. While she felt sad for her, she felt an even bigger pang of guilt. She couldn't help but feel that it was her fault, at least to a degree.

"You gonna answer me?"Jason asked again.

"I don't-"Meredith said, shaking her head. "I don't know...I don't...I didn't-"Tears began to flow freely over her lids, though she choked back a sob. "I'm sorry."

"What is going on?"Jason demanded. Without warning, his hand came across her cheek, causing the echo of the sting to filter through the room.

There was nothing either of them could do but sit-subdued into silence.

* * *

"Anything new?"Derek asked, walking into the living room.

Alex stared at the tv screen, shaking his head. "But it's made the news. That has to mean something, right?"

Derek sat down in the chair, regrettably shaking his head. "If he sees that, it may make him want to hurt them even more. But the police are out. They're looking, Alex."

"That's not the same thing as us looking. What if this guy is still here?...In town? He could be-He could have taken Addison and Meredith anywhere."

"And yet he could be hiding under our noses."Derek stated, his arms on his knees. In his eyes, a look of sheer desperation was shrouded by sadness. He felt sad, angry, confused.

* * *

Kneeling down in front of Addison, Jason gingerly rubbed her wrist. "I'm sorry."He whispered. "I know that you-you're pregnant. And well, I didn't before but...you have to realize that this wasn't in my original plans. But...we can...we can work it in. Okay?"

Struggling, Addison forced a nod. "Okay." Her voice came quietly, cracked. "But what exactly is this plan? You keep...saying that you have a plan. That things will turn out...fi..."She cleared her throat. "Fine."

He smiled, helping her to stand. "I'm glad you asked."

"Oh."Addison said, surprised with his reaction.

"Red hair..."He whispered. His fingers laced through Addison's hair, almost in a distracted way. "Alex is..."

"The father."

"Nice genes."He muttered, laughing. "Sometimes I wonder...what our baby would have looked like. Julia has...brown hair. But I always...always found red hair better. Intriging."

Addison nodded, coughing. "Thanks."

"It's nice, you know. Someone like you. I should hate you...but I can't. You're...you're single. For now. Right?"

"Alex and I are dating...why are you-"

"My ex wife wanted a baby. You lost it. You...you and your followers killed it. Our baby. But now..."He added with a grin. "Everything is falling into place."

Addison felt a chill run through her. "You want me to be a...replacement?"

"Don't...think of it that way. Think of it as an oppurtunity."

* * *

Mindy looked up from her magazine, sighing as the news music came bleeping from the TV across the room.

"We interrupt this regularly scheduled broadcast..."

A man's face came on the screen, details about two doctors who had been taken slowly being revealed. The reporter went on about how the man had held one of them before. It sounded like some rediculous soap opera scheme. Until the captor's picture was displayed on the screen. Her magazine fell, as the realization came quickly to her mind. The man in room fifty-seven was Jason Warden. And the woman he was holding, she wasn't his wife. Looking around in a panic, she knew she had to do something. Fast. But then the phone rang, shattering through her fear.

"Hello?...Mindy you said? We're in room fifty-seven. We're uh...we're gonna need towels. Apparently the maid must have forgotten, and well..the wife wants to take a shower."


	18. Reason to Believe

**Author's Note: What can I say? The response to this story has been amazing, so much so that it kind of makes me afraid to post anything...or for that matter, not post. Anyway, this chapter is longer than the last one due to viewer comments. I realize that things seemed rushed the last chapter, and I want to apoligize for that. With summer coming, I will have plenty more time to read, as well as write...so expect to be seeing more of this story soon. If you know, you don't mind.;)**

**Read and Review, please!...Enjoy! Major Addex love to you all**

* * *

The next morning came without warning. Without announcement. Alex woke to hear Izzie telling him he should eat something. As he rubbed his eyes, his back ached from laying back on the couch. Apparently, he managed to catch at least a few hours asleep, but as he looked around, he noticed Derek was nowhere to be found. "Izzie, I should-"

"Sit down and eat. Okay? Seriously...I got up and made breakfast for you and Derek, because right now it's the only thing that can make me forget the fact that my best friend and...the mother...of your child-"Izzie sighed, seeing the anger and fear swimming in Alex's eyes. "Hey-"She said, sitting next to him. "It'll all be okay. Mer and Addison...the police will...they'll find them."

Alex nodded, rubbing his face with his hands. "Where's Derek?"He asked, voice hoarse.

"In the shower. You both are off work today, by the way."Izzie informed him, setting down a cup of coffee. "You should enjoy it while it lasts. I mean, not to say that you could possibly be enjoying yourself right now, but.."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Izzie went back into the kitchen, leaving Alex alone to eat his breakfast.

* * *

The first thing Addison noticed when she woke the next morning was the dry feeling in her mouth. It felt like cotton, stuffing tightly as possible into her mouth. The first thing she saw was Jason, collapsed on the bed, half-sitting, half-laying. Sighing, she felt the itchy sheet beneath her. She didn't even bother to sleep the most of the night, knowing that Meredith was sleeping on the floor-on extra towels and Blankets Jason had managed to finagle out of the front desk.

"Meredith-"She called, in hopes of trying to keep quiet. Part of Addison was afraid that something had happened. But as she leaned foward, she saw her between the two beds-Jason's closer to the door. "Are you-"

"No."Meredith grumbled. "I was, but...I can't..."

Addison nodded, trying to lay still. All night they had played that same game with Jason. He slept, they slept. But the slightest hint of one or the other being awake-and the othere would lie rigid, muscles prepared to run at the slightest hint of something happening. "I can't either."

"What are we going to do?"Meredith asked, coming off as hopeless. She felt lost, knowing that they'd have to wait. "It would be so easy to just-"

"No. We can't just...go. It wouldn't be-I mean, he'd-"Addison whispered, eyes darting over to Jason as he still slept. Part of her wondered what would happen, trying to talk herself into just running. It had to happen-something had to happen.

"We could ask for food. We didn't eat yesterday."Meredith remarked, partially concerned with the fact that Addison was pregnant. And in that moment, Addison wasn't doing very well at hiding the fact that she felt miserable.

Though Addison hadn't thought about it, hunger was running rampant through her. "But-"

"Trust me on-"Meredith said, noting how Jason moved, even further onto the bed. "Addison?"

Addison nodded, a signal that she'd go along with it. "Yes...bu-"

Jason stretched out on the bed, groaning in irritation. As his eyes opened, he cracked a smile at Addison. "Mornin' roomie."

"Good Morning, Jason."Addison replied coldly.

"Mmm...is Meredith-"He asked, looking down to see that her eyes were closed. "It's a shame there were only two beds. Of course, you had a welcome invitation. But you're not ready for that. I understand..."He said standing. As he began his trek to the bathroom, he leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek, allowing himself to linger.

"Jason?"Addison called, watching Meredith still "sleeping" on the floor.

"Addison?"

Shakily, Addison stood, walking towards the sink. She watched him in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. "I thought you were going-"

"I was...it's a bit of tradition you'll have to get used to, Addison. For the time being."He added with a smile. He spit out the foam, turning on the faucet so it would go down the drain. "Anyway, you were saying.."

"Right. Um..."Addison nodded, biting her tongue as she did. Perhaps walking had been a mistake, one in which proved to him how strong she was. "As you pointed out several times yesterday, I'm...well, I'm with child. And because of that, I do need food. So I just...I mean, not to deter from whatever it is you have planned, but-"Addison dropped off, wanting to hint at what she was suggesting.

Jason nodded, mulling it over in his head. As he did, he saw that Meredith had 'awoken'. "Are you hungry?"

"Huh?"Meredith asked sleepily.

"Food. Are you hungry?"Jason asked, as if it were obvious.

Combing her hands through her hair, Meredith nodded. "Food would be nice."

Taking a deep breath, Jason turned towards Addison, feeling in his heart that he wasn't making a mistake. "Do you want a chance to prove yourself?"

Addison simply nodded.

"Good. Go..."Jason said, pulling out his wallet. "There are machines...just down the hall. Get you something healthy...as possible. And you know, bring back something for me."

As she tried to go past him, he grabbed her wrist. "This isn't a game, Addison. I'm taking a huge chance. I am trusting you...And trust is not easy to come by."

"I know."Addison replied. "Things must go according to plan."

Jason nodded. "Yes. If you are not back within seven minutes-"

"Why seven?"Addison asked, making it clear that he had her trust.

"Seven...because five is too short, and ten would give you time to tell someone. And well, I'm sure Meredith here wouldn't like that..."Jason said.

Meredith gulped, groaning in agony. She wanted it to be over. To just wake up, and have everything that had happened all be a dream. But it wasn't.

* * *

Derek walked out into the living room to find Alex standing by the window, chewing on a piece of bacon. "She forced it on you, too, huh?"

Alex laughed, nodding his head. "It's not bad."

"Of course...I didn't have much time to eat. I don't have time for anything. Listen, I was thinking about just...driving around. We're both off this morning, so if you'd like to come..."Derek offered, watching the younger man before him. "I'm not gonna just sit here. Because sitting here...it's driving me nuts. Chief won't let me work...Police aren't helping, and well...I keep thinking that maybe we'll see something."

"We?"Alex asked, his fork piercing the yellow yolk of an egg. "I'm going down to the station. It's rediculous...that they got nothin'."

"They could have something. Maybe someone saw the broadcast or...something."Derek said, hope within him slowly fading away. Inside, he knew. He knew that something wasn't right, that things weren't meshing. He thought that maybe by taking a shower, it would clear his head. It hadn't.

Alex shrugged, picking his mug up off the coffee table. "It doesn't hurt to put a little pressure on them. We're sitting here like idiots when...Addison and Meredith are out there-"

"We have to stop this..."Derek said, coming to a confirmation. "Pity...it's not what they want. What either of them would want. They would want us to carry on with life as best we could, still trying our best to help them. I told Officer Jurgens about Mer's phone call, and now they're doing the best they can to follow any leads. But honestly? Waiting on the SPD, and saying that Addison and Mer will be fine?...It's getting us nowhere."

The angry, determined look fired at him from Derek's eyes triggered something within Alex. Motion-things had to be started...and fast.

* * *

Addison stared at the four machines-it was like a variety. Just as she had left the hotel room, Jason reminded her coldly that if she was not back within the next seven minutes, Meredith would get hurt. And perhaps that little fact had pushed their plan back. But for now...just getting her face out in the open was something. She knew that Jason was standing out in the hallway waiting, but for now, she needed a moment of clarity.

Coffee was obviously out of the question, as was everything in the soda machine except water. There was machine with chips, cookies, and crackers-but the last machine contained other things. Things like yogurt, turkey sandwiches, and fruit cups. She cringed, clearly seeing it was cafeteria food...sold at twice the price.

As she stuck a dollar in the machine, she watched as someone walked up next to her. Her senses hightened, fully aware of the fact of how easy it was to just tell them. Even with Jason around the corner. But the scared look in Meredith's eyes pushed that idea further back.

"Oh, sorry-"Mindy said, not noting whom she had bumped into. She looked up, noting the red hair. It triggered in her mind. Addison Montgomery. Hands shaking as she stuck the dollar in for a pack of sticky buns, she nervously glanced over. "Do you need anything?"

Addison glanced around, recognizing her as the woman from the front desk. "Shouldn't you be off duty by now?"

"I am, I...my family runs the place, and for the time being, I'm living downstairs. Listen, I, um...I saw the news. I know-"

"Listen, I appreciate the help. Okay? I really, really do...like nothing else. But if I am not visible around that corner within the next sixty seconds, my friend...she'll be...well..."Addison trembled with fear, knowing that within seconds, their plan would be destroyed.

"I called-"Mindy said as Addison attempted to walk away. "I...I didn't know what else to do. I did. I mean, it was several hours ago, shouldn't someone be here..."

"You called...you called the police?"Addison asked, fear and hope both boiling within her.

"Maybe.. maybe they're monitoring..."

"Listen..they..he...can't know. I should..I have to go..."

* * *

Alex didn't know what he was doing. And within minutes, he'd end up regretting it. But in a rage, he flew into the Seattle Police Department, charging right towards Officer Jurgens. He listened patiently as he learned that there had been a murder case that occured slightly after Addison and Meredith were taken. People were spread thin.

It was happening too fast. He knew he shouldn't do it. But as he thought of Addison. Of their baby, growing inside of her. As he thought of Meredith, he was tired of the lines, of the bull, of the walking around, insisting everything was fine when it wasn't. It was Seattle, how could they possibly be short officers? And without notice, it was then that Alex's fist made contact with Officer Jurgen's cheek.

"Alex!"Derek exclaimed. "I know you're mad, but-"

"We have to go. We have to find them."


	19. Hope Is Here

**Author's Note: So, I would like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. I really hope it doesn't feel like I'm drawing this out, because I'm not. I have a plan for this, so just hang in there. Please? And as always, leave me a review...let me know what you think!**

**Most of this chapter will be Alex/Derek, but don't worry. I think you'll like it.**

* * *

"What were you thinking in there?...What is it that you were trying to do-punching out a cop?"Derek asked Alex, after dragging him outside. "I get that you want to help them, but beating up the police officer who could very well bring them home...it won't help anything." 

Alex rubbed his hand, still feeling the sting. "So what do you wanna do? Just go back to Mer's, sit all pretty until she waltzes through the door?..I can't do that anymore, Shepherd. I can't just sit at home...acting like everything's gonna be okay. Because it's not-"He said, pounding his fist into the cement. "Ow!...Damn..It's not okay."

"Alex...Alex, are you-"

"I'm fine."Alex insisted.

Derek walked towards him, noticing clearly that his hand was hurting. "You busted it. Perfect."

"I didn't bust it. I just...knocked a few knuckles outta place."Alex replied, watching the clouds as they stirred overhead. He knew he probably shouldn't have charged at Officer Collins like he did, and thinking back on it, it was like it wasn't even him doing it. "I'll be fine."

"You should probably go to the hospital..get it X-rayed."Derek answered, knowing that what with how hard Alex had punched the wall it was likely he did break something. "Karev...Karev, look at me..."Derek said, sensing his pain. "You can't let this control you. You can't let anger boil up...trust me. Okay? You...You think this isn't killing me? You think that I am able to think about something _other_ than the fact that Meredith is out there with that freak? I can't. It's been all I have been able to focus on. But you know what?...They need us, Alex. You think Addison would wanna come back, carrying _your_ child to see that you fell apart?"

A silence settled between them as Alex thought of what Derek has said. It was true, that he didn't want Addison to see him like he was. Still, why couldn't they just get home? Why couldn't they find them?

"Does it hurt?"Derek asked.

Alex shrugged, sighing. "Yeah."

"Okay. Fine. Are you gonna go to the hospital?"Derek questioned, noticing the look of defeat in Alex's eyes. He nodded, watching as a mumbled version of 'yes' passed through Alex's lips. "Good, as long as you don't try punching me out on the way there, I'm pretty sure we'll be fine. Let's go."

* * *

Addison stared at the plastic wrap around her danish, trying to find the strength to eat it. She knew she should, if anything for the baby. She looked across the table at Jason, who was chin deep in a cinnamon bun. "Like it?"She asked, if for nothing but conversation. 

He grinned, wiping icing off of his chin. "Pretty good. A little dry. You should have gotten me some coffee. But it's okay...the baby and all."

"Of course."She offered, feeling the air coming through the vent. "Meredith?"

"Great."Meredith said from her position on the bed. It was driving her crazy-the small talk. The tension was evident, yet she still knew that it was better than the night before. She winced, remembering the slap. Eying Addison, she watched her sensing that something had changed. Her hands shook a little, probably from nerves. But still. Something happened, or at least it felt like it did. Meredith hoped that it was for the best, but knew better than to get hopes up. Shrugging it off, she continued to eat her danish.

"So I was thinking...we could go later. Visit my mother. I'm sure if you got to know her, you'd love her."Jason said, trying to ease the silence.

Addison's arms grew stiff, her elbows resting on the sickening pink table top. "Where...where does your mother live?"

"In Tacoma, actually. So we wouldn't be leaving Washington. Just Seattle."He replied, noting the nervousness in her eyes. "I know that it's hard for you to accept right now. But you'll get used to it."

Her heart sunk in her chest, feeling the baby move inside of her. She tried, struggling to think of what time it was. If she'd be at work. Surely by now she would. It was the first time since they'd been gone that Addison even had time to think about it. About her job, and the baby at the same time. She and Alex were planning to go to the doctor that Thursday. True, they wouldn't find out what the baby was-yet. But it was a chance. "I'm sure I will."

"Are you okay?"Meredith asked, knowing that Jason would believe it was because of the baby.

"I'm fine. I'm just...I feel a little sick is all."Addison replied, knowing what she was up to. Her eyes flew to the holes between the blinds, staring blankly at her view of the parking lot. She prayed for help. For some sort of sign, hoping with everything in her that it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Derek was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Alex to get checked out, when he saw someone sit next to him. "I don't want pity."He replied, sensing it could have been one of the random people, who perhaps didn't really know him.

"Well, that's good...because I wasn't going to offer any."Mark replied. "Hey...How are you holding up?"

Derek shook his head, staring at him through bloodshot eyes. "I can't eat. I can't sleep. Karev punched out the cop working on the case, quickly followed by the cement wall of the police station. I guess...you could say that I've been better."

Mark sighed, his hand resting against his knee. "You have every right to be worried. But come on Derek, Meredith and Addison..yeah, they might be forces of nature alone. But together...that's asking for it."

He shook his head, fighting back a laugh. "Yeah, well..."His sentence trailed off, staring at the linoleum floor. When he heard someone walking towards them, he lifted his head expectantly. "How is it?"

Alex shrugged, waving a brace. "Callie says I sprained it. She told me not to bang my fist into any more walls."

"Nice advice, man."Mark said, standing. "I should probably go."He turned to Derek. "If you hear anything..."

"I will..."Derek agreed. He knew that despite the fact Mark and he weren't really friends that he cared. It was something that at least brought a little hope into the situation.

Before Mark left them, he turned his head towards Alex, nodding.

"Yeah."Alex said, waving him off. He knew what he meant, though no words were spoken. "So, where to now?"He asked Derek, only to realize his phone was ringing. "Alex Karev...yes...hold-"He eyed Derek, watching something change in his expression. "So you're...oh. Are you sure? Okay then. Yes, I'll-okay. Bye."

"Who was that?"Derek asked him.

Sighing, Alex flipped his phone shut. "It was a secretary...at the police station. I um, I dated her once. It was a long time ago, maybe like once or twice. Anyway, she uh...she saw Officer Collins and a few others heading out. She knew I was connected, and I guess...they were heading out. She was right there, right in the room. And-"

"Where were they headed?...Karev-"

"Yes. Okay? A hotel, some...front desk tip. Look, can't we just-"Before Alex could finish his sentence, Derek was bolting out the door. "Hey...you-"

Derek spun around towards him. "An hour ago, you punched out a cop because apparently they weren't working fast enough, and now you wanna complain because they were going to find them? We have to be there, Alex. God knows..."His voice cracked, visions of what could be flashing in his mind. "You can stay here of course..."

Alex knew it was a risk, but he knew what he wanted. "Yeah. I'll show the way."

* * *

Addison stood in front of the mirror, staring at her form, watching in the background as Jason hurriedly tossing his belongings into a suitcase. She knew they were leaving, and she could hear him explaining where they would go, what they would do. Somewhere interspersed in his words Addison heard something about his plan, carefully explaining to Meredith what she would say to Derek or anyone else that asked. She heard, but she was numb. Numb to his words, numb to anything else.

It was stupid. That she would possibly give up hope. She should have known better. She did know better. Still, the nagging in her mind told her she should put up a fight, do something-anything. When they were in the parking lot, Addison decided, was when she'd make her move. Hoping Meredith would go along with it, she knew they'd be able to make it far enough, hopefully so he wouldn't catch them

Jason walked behind her, placing an arm around her waist. He leaned in close, breath hot against her neck. "Do you want to shower before we leave?"He asked, planting, ever so lightly, a kiss on her neck.

Muscles tensed, Addison turned to face him. "We should go."

He grinned, holding his hands up in defense. "So you are warming up to the idea then? I'm glad to hear it. Because see, I'd hate to harm you. I really would. But you, me, this baby...it's gonna be good, Addison. You may not believe that now, but trust me."He said, his hand stroking her cheek. "You'll grow to love it. Me and our little family."

She shoved his hand away, swallowing hard. "Maybe you're forgetting this, but this baby isn't yours. It's not going to replace any baby that you lost with your wife."

"Julia is no longer my wife, Addison. I've in fact, explained that to you. See, once we cross the state line, I've arranged for an apartment there. It's two bedrooms, so we'll have room now..."

The look in Jason's eyes made Addison's skin crawl. He was addicted to this plan, paying no attention whatsoever to anything else. All that mattered to him in that moment was her.

"We should...we should get going, you know? Before anyone catches on..we want...we want to make it to Tacoma, right?"She asked, hoping to convey the urgency.

Jason finished packing, all the while shooting glances in Addison's direction. He had warned her, just short of being threatening that if she were to try anything or if she were to escape he'd find her. That there was always a way. He felt it was enough, for now. If it weren't for the baby, he would have used the vial of tranquilzer he had managed to confescate. Still, he knew, at least for the time being, that he had his hold on her. He liked it.

There was still the matter of Meredith of course. The plan wasn't entirely solid on her part. It would have been easy, as in the original plan to just send her back to the hospital, or to wherever she wished. Still, the more Jason thought about it, the more he realized that it would be a mistake. That no matter how much fear he put into her, someone would eventually get it out of her. He decided instead to bring her with them, and if any trouble were to arouse, he'd beat her into submission. She was afraid enough, Jason believed, so he knew she believed he'd do it.

"Well, guys-"He said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Once in the parking lot, Addison glanced nervousily over her shoulder. She counted to five, knowing there was only a small margin of time.

"Take once last look, Addison...we won't be here for quite some time."He said with a grin.

Just as he did, a silver car pulled up, several spots away.

"Meredith, I'm sorry...I know you were thinking you could go. But I just...I can't take the chance."Jason said with a shrug. His hand ran up her arm, grabbing her shoulder. "Get in, Meredith."

She was stiff, frozen. She couldn't move, knowing that she'd never see Derek or any of her friends again. This was it-her once chance.

"Excuse me..."An officer said, walking up to them. "Is there a problem here?...Jason Warden-"

Meredith swallowed hard, a million emotions running through her. She looked at Addison, who seemed like she was about to cry.

Addison nodded, feeling her knees growing weak, the concret beneath her suddenly seeming so inviting. The last sight she remembered was a black camarro riding into view-a glimpse of whom she thought was Derek in the driver's seat.


	20. Feels Like Home

**Author's Note: I'd like to send out a HUGE thank you to all of my reviewers...I was blown away by the amount of reviews the last chapter got. In tribute, pretty much this entire chapter...well, I think you'll like it.-Can I leave it at that? ;)...**

**Anyway, read and review, please. Enjoy!**

* * *

The lights circled overhead, a beeping sound penetrating her sleep. As Addison opened her eyes, everything slowly came into focus. The lights were those of a hospital room, the machines were those that monitored her own health, as well as her baby's. It wasn't until then that it hit her. She was out, she was free. 

"You're awake."

She slowly turned her head to see Alex sitting next to her bed. "Alex..."She managed to say.

He stood, pouring her a glass of water. "You thirsty?"He asked, bringing the cup to her lips. "You were...dehydrated."He offered, smiling through his concern.

Greatfully, Addison felt the water pass through her lips, a welcome change. Her eyes followed Alex as he set the plastic cup back on the table. "What happened?"

Alex nodded, pulling her hand into his as he sat back down. "I got a call from the station saying that Officer Collins, along with a few others were headed out to go and find you and Meredith. Derek was...with me at the time and we, uh...we kind of went to where they were going. Anyway-"Alex said, taking a breath. "When they...got there...Jason, you and Meredith...he was...forcing you into a car. The officers came close, but not too close...just as we were pulling up, you..."He said, watching as her eyes clouded, slowly remembering as he spoke. "You fainted. It was enough to distract Jason. He put up a fight...but they arrested him. Then they brought you guys here."

"I was...actually talking about your hand. What happened?"Addison asked. "Are you okay?"

Alex stared down at the brace on his hand, shyly looking away. "I, um...I punched a wall."

"You punched a wall?"Addison asked, not bothering to cover her surprise.

"It's a long story...are you okay?"Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm...I feel better. Is...do you know how the baby..."

"Doctor Cornwell's supposed to come in when you wake up. She wants to do an ultra sound, but as far as any preliminary tests show, the baby's just fine."Alex said, thankful that he had Addison back. "I'm...I'm gonna go have her paged. I'll be right back-"Alex said, feeling her tug on his arm. He turned to face her, a questioning look on his face.

"Thank you, Alex."Addison said, the faintest hint of a smile visible.

He nodded, smiling. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Alex returned shortly after, Doctor Cornwell and an ultra sound machine in tow. "You ready?"He asked. 

"As I'll ever be. Are you sure you wanna be here for this?"Addison asked, knowing that he was still worried.

"Of course. I don't want to be anywhere else right now. This-This baby...it's mine, too."Alex spoke softly, the events of the day still fresh in his mind.

"Well, Addison...Doctor Montgomery...this is a few days earlier than your scheduled appointment, but it's right in time...are you experiencing any pain at all as far as the baby is concerned?"Doctor Cornwell asked, examining her stomach, checking for any possible bruises or signs of obstruction.

"No. I'm...I'm not really...in pain."Addison replied.

Doctor Cornwell nodded, taking it into consideration. "Did anything occur..."She paused, unsure of how to complete her question. She knew Addison somewhat, and knew that she was very well respected at the hospital, and therefore didn't wish to upset her. Especially after what she had gone through. "During your time of captivity that would have caused your baby harm in any way?"

Addison closed her eyes, sighing. "I...fell. It didn't hurt really, but it could have caused something."She admitted sadly. The last thing Addison would ever want to think about was if her baby had been harmed.

"Very well then..."Doctor Cornwell replied, sounding slightly concerned. "Well, your health has checked out from what we can tell, though you are slightly dehydrated. I'm going to perform your ultra-sound now...just to make sure that the baby is fine. If all goes well, we should be able to see a healthy baby forming. Now this may be a little cold..."

Addison stared down at hers and Alex's hands, slowly twined together. Tears formed in her lids, a smile managing to break through her emotions. "It's definately going to be a change...being on the recieving end of this whole thing."She remarked with a laugh.

"Don't worry, Addison...I'm sure everything will turn out to be fine."Doctor Cornwell said.

While Doctor Cornwell applied the gel and started up the machine, Addison turned her head towards Alex. "Have you seen Meredith?"She asked, worried. "Is she okay?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, she's fine. In fact, when I was out in the hall I ran into Mark who said he saw Derek taking her home. Everything's going to be fine, Addison."

She leaned back, knowing she should relax.

"And there we have it..."Doctor Cornwell said, pointing to the screen. "As I'm sure you already know, it's still a little early to determine the sex of your baby..but...he or she appears to be healthy. Heartbeat is regular..."

"Could we...Could we hear it?"Addison asked, amazed at the black and white image projecting onto the screen.

Doctor Cornwell agreed, adjusting the sound on the ultra-sound machine. "That would be your baby's heartbeat, Doctor Montgomery. I'm taking measurements, and determing the D.O.C...and from this, we'll be able to determine your due date."

Addison nodded greatfully, still feeling tired. Still, as she stared at the screen, she vowed silently that she'd do whatever she could to protect her child. She was safe, away from Jason Warden. As she felt Alex sitting, staring at the screen next to her, Addison realized perhaps truly for the first time, just how at home she was going to be.

* * *

"Are you hungry?"Alex asked as they entered the apartment that night. The light turned on, a welcome invitation to a place that Addison had once feared she'd never see again. As she stood frozen in the middle of the room, taking a moment to take in her surroundings, Alex shut the door quickly walking over to her. "It's gonna be okay. I'll make sure of it."

Addison felt his arms, strongly wrapped around her waist. Her hands felt the laces that tied up the brace on his hand. "So you never really explained the story of how you got the brace on your hand. Why is it exactly that you punched a wall?"

Shaking his head, Alex knew there was no avoiding it. "I'll tell you what, Adds. I'll make you dinner, and you can...sit, relax...rest...and then after we eat, I'll tell you the story. Just...promise me you won't insult me or laugh."

Turning in his arms, Addison managed a smile. There were still so many things left to say, but in that moment, Addison had never felt more safer. She knew she'd have to explain to the police her side of the story, and as Alex explained to her on the ride home, she'd go down to the police station the next day to explain to them, careful in explaining every detail. But for now, Addison decided as she found herself suddenly lost in Alex's eyes, she was perfectly content in the way things were.

Reaching foward, Addison slowly let her lips linger against his. Pulling back, she nodded. "I think I can handle that."

"Are you sure you're okay?"Alex asked, not wanting to pressure her.

Addison closed her eyes, shaking her head. "No. Things are still...well, right now...all I need is to feel safe. And right now all I need is for this baby to be safe, so...Yeah. We'll be fine."She assured him, knowing Alex would allow her to taking her time. "We will all be fine."


	21. Back Into the Swing of Things

**Author's Note: There's one more after this one, that will pretty much serve as an epilogue. However, I'll be starting a season four fic pretty soon. I'm debating whether or not I should make Addison stay-because I do want it to be realistic. Anyways, reviews, as always are welcome. Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Addison sat in the living room, carelessly watching television. She knew she was safe, of that much she was certain. Still, as the baby moved inside of her she knew it would have to say that way. As if on cue, the sound of bowls crashing was heard from the kitchen. Curious, Addison stood going to see what happened. When she got to the doorway, she couldn't help but laugh. "Are you okay?"She asked, a faint smile on her lips. 

"Yeah, yeah...I was...tryin' to make an omelet, but it turns out it is kinda hard to flip anything with this on."Alex said, waving his brace. He kneeled down to the floor, picking up the bowl that had once held the eggs, but now instead held the shells.

"Come on, Alex...just...let me help..."Addison offered, noting that he seemed embarassed.

"No, it's fine, really. It's just you know, some egg shells on the floor. I've gotta sweep it up. Can you...well, you know, flip the omelet?"Alex offered, knowing she wouldn't leave with nothing. For the first time since it happened, he looked up at her. He was happy, not bothering to hide a smile that graced his face.

"What?"Addison asked, her mouth hanging open. "Are we going to just stand here?"

Alex blinked, shaking his head. "No. No, I'm...I'm fine. It's just..."He sighed, the seriousness hitting him. "You...you're..."

"Alex..."Addison said, ignoring the shells on the floor to walk towards him. "Alex Karev, look at me."Once he did, Addison nodded. "I'm tired, yes. And I'm still...coming to terms with things that happened. But I'm okay. Me, our baby...Meredith. We all got out just fine."

"I know. It's just...sometimes, things happen that make you realize how...how important life is, you know?"Alex offered.

Addison nodded, a sigh escaping her lips. "I know."She said, moving her fingers slowly across his cheek. "But we're going to get through this. I promise."

He laughed, trying to push it away. Wrapping an arm around her, Alex kissed her. In that second, it didn't matter that egg shells currently adorned the kitchen floor or that an omelet was burning in the pan. As he felt Addison respond, her lips slowly forming against his, Alex immediately knew it was right. They were home.

The beeping sound from the smoke detector broke them from the kiss, both in a fit of laughter.

"Wow..um...Oh, Alex...come..come here-"Addison said, pulling his hand against her stomach. "It uh, looks like someone else is excited, too."She said, smiling.

"That's...wow."Alex remarked, the smoke beginning to swirl. "Listen, um..I'm gonna...just...clean this up. Just, go and um..."

"Yeah..."Addison remarked, retreating from the room. She rested on the couch, spotting the phone on the table. Biting her lip, she hoped she was making the right decision. Unsteadily, she dialed a number she knew she had to. "Meredith?..Hi, it's Addison. Listen, um...this is-kind of awkward. Um...I was...hoping maybe we could...you know, meet up sometime? Like-breakfast tomorrow. I have to go down to the station to give my statement. And I just..."

"It's okay."Meredith replied, thankful to recieve the invitation. "I have to as well, so...that sounds good. I'll see you in the morning, then?"

"At um..oh, what's the name of that place?...The cafe' on the corner of Park?...Bingham's? It's new. Anyways, I'll see you there."Addison said, nervous. Still, she knew she had things to say in Meredith, that perhaps would have been better to say in person.

"Sure. I'll see you there. Night, Addison."Meredith said, turning the phone off. She then turned to Derek, nodding. "I'm having breakfast with Addison."

* * *

Addison and Alex saved what they could of the omelet, eating some fruit as well. Afterward, Alex cleaned up as Addison went to take a shower. Whatever it was, weariness was beginning to take over and she knew she'd be sleeping soon. She'd need all the strength she could muster to get through the following day.

That night, she kissed Alex goodnight before following asleep, his arms wrapped around her. Though Addison slept, she woke a few times, dreams slowly creeping through her sleep. Alex woke up once, as Addison had jumped. It hurt him to know she was still scared, but once he assured her that Jason was in jail and that there was no way he'd reach her again, she decided it was okay to sleep again. Alex knew it was something he'd have to deal with for a while while she was getting used to things again. Strangely enough though, Alex didn't care. He wanted to be there.

The next morning, Addison woke up, temporarily taking a moment to gather her surroundings. Somehow she'd managed to convince Alex that she'd be fine, she watched as he went to work before heading off to breakfast with Meredith.

At the restaurant, she sat comfortably in a booth near the window, offering a smile as Meredith sat opposite of her.

"Sorry I'm a little late. Izzie tried giving me food before I left, despite the fact that I said I was going out."Meredith said, flipping open her menu.

"That's fine. Alex, um...didn't want to go to work."Addison added, laughing nervousily. She knew that Meredith was aware of her relationship, but she still didn't want anything to be awkward.

The waitress walked up to their table, notepad in hand. "Can I take your orders, or would you like a minute?"

Meredith placed her order first, closing her menu. "Oh, and a coffee, too...oh-"She remarked, looking over at Addison.

She laughed, feeling the swell of her stomach. "It's fine. I'll have a water, please. Actually, if you have milk..."Addison said, then placing her order. As the waitress walked away, she turned her attention back to the table. "So, um..when do you plan on going back? To work, I mean."

"I don't know. I want to, but Chief says he's pretty much ordering me to stay home until the end of the week. After that, I'll go."Meredith replied, the waitress returning with their drinks.

"That's Richard for you. But I guess it's to be expected. I'm working the next few months...as long as I can. But it won't be too long before the baby..."She shrugged, running her fingers over the rim of her glass. "Anyway..."

"Can I...nevermind."Meredith said, shaking her head. She'd wanted to ask Addison a question, but wasn't sure how to approach it. "It's just...breakfast..."

Addison nodded, knowing the question Meredith was trying to ask. "I know that it's kind of awkward. But Meredith? Contrary to what might be the general belief around the hospital...I don't hate you. Even if I did, after everything that we went through...if it weren't for you, I'd probably be in Oregon or somewhere with him...and I just...I wanted to thank you."

"You're welcome. If it weren't for you, I mean...I probably wouldn't have been as...I wouldn't have known what to do."Meredith said, coming to a consensus.

"And I was hoping...that maybe after everything...we could be friends?"Addison asked. "I know that there's still the whole...Derek thing. But that's just it. It isn't a thing anymore. You guys...I've...never seen him happier. And Alex and I..."

"About that..."Meredith said, slightly cracking a smile as the waitress came with their food. "You guys are serious now, obviously. So you're you know, part of the family. We're um...we were going to throw a party. You know, sort of an end of the year thing. I'm not entirely sure how soon, especially after...everything. But I'm okay. And I just...I think you should come."

Addison took a bite of her food, nodding. "I'd like to. So, friends?"She asked, sticking out her hand.

Meredith did the same, setting her fork down. She shook Addison's hand, knowing it was the right thing to do. She knew it was the right thing to do, because after what they had gone through, they needed to stick together.

* * *

Alex was walking down the balcony walkway when he saw someone who looked like Addison walking into the hospital. Frowning, he headed for the elevator, hoping he could catch her. "Addison-"He called, just as he was about to step off. In coincidence, she was the one who had pressed the elevator button to go up. "What are you..."

"I need to talk to the Chief. Why are you down here?"Addison asked, stepping on the elevator with him. After a few seconds of him not answer, she gathered her own answer. "Oh."

Halfway up, Alex pulled the stop button. Turning to face her, he studied her eyes, unwilling to let anything slip by.

"Alex. Why-"Addison stopped, sighing. "I'm fine, okay? I am. I'm...I went to the station. Meredith and I both..."Addison said, shaking her head. "Things are still a little complicated, but I'm trying. I'm okay."

"You sure? We can stay here as long as you need..."Alex offered, worried that maybe she was pushing things too fast. His hand rubbed her shoulder, her red hair ruffling around his hand.

She nodded, closing her hand. "I was worried. But I know now. I know that we'll get through this."

Alex nodded, eyes full of concern. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips. "I love you, Addison. Nothing that happens is going to change that. Are you..I'm mean you're okay with that?"

Addison smiled, tears brimming her eyelids. A laugh broke the bubble of tension in the elevator.

"Are you..sure you're okay?"Alex asked, concerned.

"It's just...hormones. You know? That and..seeing you as not sarcastic and cocky. It's a nice change."Addison declared. "That, and Meredith and I are friends now. I guess it's a sign of change."Addison said, pulling a tissue from her purse. She blotted it against her eyes, using the other end to blow her nose. "So um..can we get this elevator moving before someone figures out we're down here."

"Are you kidding? This is Seattle Grace, there's probably a dozen interns up there taking bets as to who's in here already."Alex added, if for nothing but to cheer her up.

"You've got a point there."Addison said, her hand reaching up, curving behind his neck. She leaned foward, her lips roaming over his. Maybe it was hormones, or the fact that they were trapped in a stopped elevator, or the fact that she was tired of being expected to be this fragile, useless being-but Addison needed him in that moment. She parted his lips, tongue slowly sliding against his, her hands running circles on his back. A moan slowly escaped her lips, noting how careful Alex was trying to be with her.

Their moment was broken by Alex's pager going off. "Damn."Alex whispered, reluctantly breaking their kiss. "I've..gotta get this."He said, relieving the stop button. "But what was..that for?"

Addison leaned in close, whispering to him as the door dinged open. "Because I've missed you."

They walked out, standing several feet away from the elevator. "So you're going to talk to the Chief..then what?"Alex asked.

"I'm...going home. Until the end of the week. But I'm coming back."Addison replied. "I'm tired, too...turns out giving my statement was a little harder than I had expected..."She said.

"Did it go bad?"Alex asked.

"No, no. It just-it took a lot out of me."Addison said, nodding. "Anyway, I'm going to talk to the Chief. Oh, and I've um...I've been having this craving for jello, so...there's probably going to be some made by the time you get home."

"Jello? Seriously?"Alex asked, making his way to where they needed him. "Anyway, I've gotta get going before Bailey catches me..."

"Sounds good to me. I'll um, I'll see you at home."Addison said, turning back to the elevator before giving him a quick kiss goodbye. She rested against the back of the elevator, letting out an exhausted sigh. After she talked to the Chief, Addison would go to the grocery store for some Jello, and then make her way home. Home, Addison thought happily. Alex and Addison's home. Running her hand over her stomach, Addison decided that she'd never felt safer.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. It's not the end yet, but there's only one more chapter to go. I've got names in mind for the baby, but if you'd like to give me any suggestions, I'll take them into consideration. Thanks! Now, please click that little button, and leave me a review!-One more to go...**


	22. I Say Yes

**Author's Note: So as you know, this is the final chapter. I want to send out a HUGE thank you to all of my reviewers, readers and people who put me on their favorites list. When I began writing this fic, I knew that there were Alex/Addison shippers out there, but our ship had yet to actually happen. And nwo on Grey's, it's over. Addison is leaving. :(...I still hold out hope that she'll return one day, though. So, with that said...PLEASE leave reviews for this, as it's the Epilogue. I'll be writing Addex fics in the future, and _possibly_ a sequel to this, 'The Safest Place'-sometime in the coming weeks.**

**Oh, and at the end of the previous chapter, Addy was about two weeks away from being five months. So we have a clear idea of time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Addison, Alex, any of the other characters, places or anything in this story. I did, however, create Jason Warden. But now he's gone-out of the way. Please don't sue. :)**

* * *

Addison had gone home that day as she had said, and ended up falling asleep on the couch while watching _General Hospital. _When Alex got home, they ate dinner and watched a movie, sliding back into normal life. 

Addison's nightmares slowly became less frequent. There were times that she'd wake up, staring up at the ceiling. There were other times she jump up, unable to sleep, and she'd go to get a glass a water, taking up a perch at the window, staring out at the Seattle skyline. She'd rest her hand against her stomach, thinking how much her life had changed. She thought of how lucky how was-of how much Seattle now grew to mean to her.

At work, Alex would attend to his own duties, finishing out his intern year. He passed the intern exam, and became a resident. It was followed by a celebration at Joe's. Addison attended, but thanks to Joe was privy to Gatorade and all the gingerale she wanted. When they got home, Addison and Alex had a little celebration of ther own.

The weeks passed with certainty, both growing more sure of their bond and their relationship. Conversations took place in which the future was actually discussed. At first, they'd dance around it, merely testing the water. However, as months passed, they held serious conversation, and it soon became clear that they had a future more than just co-working parents.

A girl. Alex didn't believe it at first, and then the irony hit him. He was going to have a daughter. Addison woke him one night by sorting through the refrigerator, in search of grapes. Laughing, he'd shoved his shoes on, trekking to the store. As luck would have it, Mark just happened to be there. Without saying a word, he simply shaked his head, grinning, saying nothing but 'whipped'.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but Addison began collecting things. Baby things. Meredith and Callie had somehow managed to pull together long enough to form a sort of shower for her. Addison figured she could get used to it somehow, what with working with babies all day. Still, as the months came, as she herself witness her stomach swelling in size, she began to grow scared. Worried almost.

When she was about seven months pregnant she took a ferry across the sound, staring numbly out the window. Her life was changing right before her eyes, and she was helpless to stop it. She drank ice water until she felt it was time to go home. On her way back to the ferry, Addison was stopped by a guy who seemed so much like Jason. He introduced himself as Kevin, asked if she knew where the nearest supermarket was-he was new in town.

It wasn't Jason, but it was enough to send her flying back to the apartment, in need of a shoulder. She buried herself beneath the blanket and was woken up several hours later by Alex. She told him what happened, and he'd accepted it. He put an arm around her shoulder, asking if she wanted something to eat. They had some fruit-something Addison grew fond of during her pregnancy, and returned to bed, holding each other as tight as possible until the morning hours.

Richard Webber came to Addison one day, all but ordering her to stop working until after the baby was born. She was, after all, a month from her due date, and to work much longer could prove to be harmful.

Addison went home in a cab, due to the fact that Alex now drove her to work. When he got home that night, the kitchen was covered in flour, Addison saying she'd attempted to make a cake. He laughed, helped her to clean it up, and went into the living room. They ended up falling asleep on the couch that night, both realizing how close it was.

Throughout her pregnancy, Addison wrote in a journal. She'd say things like what kind of craving she'd had that day, or the wierd dream she had. She was proud to write-exactly three months after the hostage situation at the hotel, that he nightmares about Jason had stopped. She, along with Alex, Meredith and Derek, attended his trial. He was sentenced to a minimum of ten years, at the sound, both Addison and Meredith felt that maybe they'd get some peace.

Addison and Meredith grew in their friendship, after all-Meredith had been the one who would come whenever Alex would get stuck at work. They began to see that in truth, they had more than just men in common.

Exactly seven days before it was planned, Addison's water broke. It was a Saturday. She was sitting out on the balcony of the apartment, writing another entry in her journal. Alex was in watching a game on TV. When she felt it happen, a look crossed her face, that Alex happened to catch when he was on his way to grab a beer from the fridge. He didn't have to ask-he knew what was happening.

At the hospital, he was running around, making sure everything was taken care of. Derek finally walked towards him, hands on either shoulder, telling him to simply "calm down." Alex breathed in, going to Addison's room. As her saw her sitting with Meredith, Meredith handing her ice chips, it hit him. His future. His life. It was happening right before his eyes.

Hours, tears, and a dozen "I'm never going through this again!'s"-Addison was handed her beautiful baby girl. Amelia Alexis Montgomery Karev-a mouthful of a name, but one that seemed fitting, considering her parents.

Knowing Alex, Addison and Amelia needed a moment, Meredith grabbed her coat, leaving the room.

"She's beautiful."Addison whispered.

"That she is..."Alex said, staring into his daughter's brown eyes. His hand reached foward, lightly brushing her forehead. "And small."

"Well, babies are generally small, Karev."Addison muttered, still under the effects of her pain medication.

"So it's back to Karev now, huh?"Alex teased. He smiled at her, shrugging.

Addison, holding Amelia in her arms let out an exhausted sigh. "Are you okay?...With the whole...Montgomery-Karev thing?"

"Yeah. It makes sense...both of her parents."Alex agreed, feeling Amelia's tiny hand folding over his pointer finger. "What about you?"He asked, taking a deep breath.

Blinking, Addison broke her gaze away from Amelia, looking over at Alex. "What do you mean?"

"Montgomery-Karev?"Alex asked, a smirk gracing his lips.

"She's got a long name, but I think it...fits pretty well."Addison replied, feeling tired.

"I was...speaking in general. The name..."Alex asked, knowing how he was planning to approach it. He saw the look in her eyes change from one of confusion to one of love.

"Alex...you..."

He grabbed her hand that was tucked safely underneath Amelia. "A lot has changed in the past year or so, Addison. We've got a daughter...we...are a family now. I love you, Addison."

She smiled. "I love you, too. And you.."Addison said, looking at their daughter. "She's falling asleep."

"Addison..."Alex said, mustering up enough courage as he could. "I know that you've been through a lot in thes past few months. But...what happened..won't happen again. I won't let it. I love you, I love Amelia. Amelia Alexis Montgomery Karev."He said, laughing. "It's got a nice ring to it."

"It does. I...I don't what would have happened if I didn't have you to help me get through, Alex."Addison replied.

"Marry Me."

Through the haze of pain medication, through the sheer joy of holding her baby girl, it took a minute for his words to sink in. "What?"

"You don't...have to..."

"Alex Karev..."Addison said, smiling. "Resident...semi-retired frat boy...turned father...wants to be a husband?"Addison asked, enjoying the moment.

"I just...I want you to be happy. So..what do you say?"Alex asked, eyes hopeful.

Addison looked at Amelia, thinking of everything they'd gone through to have her. She then looked back at Alex and, leaning close, kissed him. Knowing how far they came, how much they had gone through together, knowing how lucky they were to have Amelia, Addison knew she'd never be safer than there with Alex and their daughter. "I say yes."

* * *

**Post-Story Note:**

**So there you have it. The Safest Place. I'm gonna ask for detailed reviews, please..I know that you all have been kind enough to do so in the past, but I want to thank you guys, and it helps if I know what parts you liked/didn't like. Amelia Alexis Montgomery Karev. Addison Forbes Montgomery Karev. (I'm you know, assuming she took of Shepherd)...Nice ring to them, huh?**

**Anyway, as I said, there might be a sequel, but I've got a few things running right now-but I'll take any ideas you might have. Thanks to ALL of you who reviewed, who read. Who gave me any help during the story when I was in need of it. To those who PMed me because I'd gone two weeks without leaving an update. To those who favvorited, who alerted, who cried...the few who put my story on their "you MUST read these" on their profiles (Yes, I read...). Addex might not be happening on the screen, but that doesn't mean we should lose hope in the FF world. I love you guys this has been my most reviewed, best fic so far...thank you so much! Til next time...spread the Addex love!**


End file.
